Sonic The Gangster
by The Anon of Mystery
Summary: Eggman has a new business which is destroying people. Also, Sonic is put in jail by trying to confront Eggman during a party. How will Eggman be stopped? First fanfic. R&R. Returning after hiatus. Finally complete!
1. Eggman's Party

In Station Square, Eggman's name is known and widely accepted because of all his wealth, but Eggman plans to use all of his money and fame in order to take over the city and become ruler of it. Eggman did many publicity stunts with the mayor of the city in order to make himself seem good with the public. Of course Sonic seen this, and he was not amused at all. Eggman also became a very close personal friend with the mayor, and everything seemed good, but things are not always what they seem.

Behind the scenes, Eggman was commanding his underground business. What did his business do? Eggman's business is one that creates many products like home appliances and electronics. The main reason why his business is so huge is because of a shocking discovery found out by accident. Eggman's main product is Master Emerald dust. It may sound weird to some, but Eggman really did think outside the box with this one.

At Eggman's plant on the outskirts of the city, there aren't that many workers at all. All of the products made by Eggman's company are made by machines that he designed himself. The dust that is made is separated from every other product produced. This is made underground by the doctor himself. Most of the crowd has no idea of Eggman's dust because it isn't used by the rich or normal people, this is used by the poor. Many people overlook this, but this is where the majority of Eggman's money comes from. As a matter of fact, Sonic and company did not know about this until it was discovered that someone accidentally used it.

Sonic was laying down, and he was taking a nap because news of Eggman doing anything has not surfaced in a long while and no one had no idea of how Eggman became famous. Tails comes running up to him with a very weird look on his face.

"Sonic," Tails said quickly.

"What is it," Sonic said.

"I don't know why, but I feel very weird," Tails said quickly while looking around. "I feel as though I could run around the world a million times, or I could climb a mountain."

"What happened to you," Sonic said. "You look all hyperactive and jittery. Are you having a sugar rush or something?"

Tails passed out after Sonic's statement, and Sonic knew that something was wrong. Sonic took Tails to his workshop.

Sonic put Tails down on a sofa and stayed around until Tails woke up. Once he did wake, he had no idea of where he was.

"Wasn't I just outside," Tails asked.

"Yeah," Sonic said. "You were nothing like yourself. You was like a hyperactive fox or something. What happened?"

"I don't know," Tails said. "All I remember was, well I don't remember a thing."

Sonic starts walking around the room that they are in, then he picks up a clear ziplock bag which has green dust in it.

"What is this," Sonic asked while tossing the bag in the air and catching it multiple times.

"That came in the mail today," Tails said. "I had no idea what it was, so I smelled it and it smelled like sugar so I put it in my coffee this morning."

"You drink coffee," Sonic asked surprisingly. "Anyway, this looks very familiar. Also, when I hold this up to the light, it shimmers like an emerald or something."

"What," Tails said.

Tails examines the bag closely, then he opens it and takes out some of the dust. He puts it under a microscope and notices that it looks like the same pattern as the Master Emerald. This causes Tails to think.

"This seems to be dust of the Master Emerald," Tails said.

"How can that even be possible," Sonic said. Doesn't Knuckles have the Master Emerald right now? We should go find him."

Knuckles is at the emerald shrine sitting in front of the rotating Master Emerald. There is a very nice breeze, and it is very sunny outside. Sonic and Tails appears with the Master Emerald dust, and Tails starts to compare the dust with the real Master Emerald to find out that the dust is fake.

"The dust is fake," Tails said.

"Wow," Sonic said. "This have to be the work of that egg shaped punk. I am wondering though, why would he send you this. He knows that we would think this was him."

"I have no ides," Tails said. "We are going to his mansion tonight in the city."

"You noticed that we didn't wake Knuckles up," Sonic said.

Sonic wakes Knuckles up and asks if he wanted to come with them.

"I have nothing else better to do," Knuckles said.

"Posse out," Sonic said.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles arrive at Eggman's mansion. Eggman is throwing a party which has many people attending, including the mayor of Station Square. There is no guards or anything outside. There is only one person guarding the outside of Eggman's mansion, and this happens to be Shadow. Sonic thought about asking Shadow to join his cause, so he does. He walks straight up to Shadow with Tails on his right, and Knuckles on his left. Shadow just stands there with a list in hand.

"Name," Shadow asked while standing in front of the door, blocking the entrance into the mansion.

"Why are you taking names for Eggman," Sonic said while tapping his feet impatiently.

"I am getting payed 200 dollars an hour for doing this," Shadow said happly.

"Could we possibly get in there," Tails said.

"Nope," Shadow said. "Leave before I bust a cap in your head."

"Bust a cap," Sonic said. "I don't even want to know what that means."

"Anyway," Knuckles said. "Move before I move you!"

Shadow face changes from happy to mad. He tries to explain calmly that they cannot get in, so Sonic just pulls out a Chaos Emerald and uses Chaos Control to him and his friends inside instead.

Eggman's mansion is very large, with many rooms and many floors. Sonic runs through the whole mansion with Tails and Knuckles behind him. Eggman is holding the party on the top floor. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles arrive to the party, and Eggman now becomes tense.

"Why are you three here," Eggman said nervously.

"To confront your stupid ass for this," Sonic said while holding up the bag with fake Master Emerald dust in it.

Eggman immediately calls the police, who arrives in a second because the mayor is at this party also. They storm the mansion, and they find Sonic. Sonic puts a big smile on his face, and he laughs at the cops. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are running at Eggman, but Sonic is shot with a stun gun, and he is carried off by the cops. The cops seems to have taken Sonic, but let Tails and Knuckles go. Sonic is carried off to jail, and now security is very tight around Eggman's mansion.


	2. From Hero to Gangster

Sonic is handcuffed and thrown into a police car and taken to local jail. The jail is very large, with many floors and many cells. Sonic was escorted by two cops to his jail cell. No one was in there at the time, but he was told that he had a cell mate. Sonic notices the very small space, and immediately tries to plot on an escape plan. He tried everything he could possibly think of. He tried breaking the rusty bars on the wall that led to the outside, but he never made a scratch. He tried spin dashes at the gate which enclosed him in the cell, but he had no luck at all. Sonic was making a lot of noise trying to escape from his cell, so he was shot with a tranquillizer which made him fall asleep instantly. 

Sonic wakes up to the sound of his cell opening. He jumps up and he tries to look around but he has very blurry vision, so he stays down until his vision clears. He looks up to notice that his cell mate is Espio. Espio is surprised to notice Sonic in his cell, so they conversing with each other.

"Yo," Espio said with a deep voice. "Why are you in the joint, son?"

"Why did you call me son," Sonic asked with a confused look on his face. "Does that mean friend or something?"

"Yes it does," Espio said. He lays down on the bottom bunk in the cell and puts his hand behind his head. "I see I need to teach you some vocabulary are you will never understand anything anyone says in this place."

"Well, I am here because I crashed a party Eggman was having with the mayor. I could not get away because I was shot with a stun gun," Sonic said sadly. "I am now stuck in here until I find some way to get out of here. I need a miracle."

"You are in here because you crashed a party which had the mayor in it," Epsio said. "You have it bad. Check it out homie, I will make sure you survive in the joint by teaching you the ways of a gangster. All you got to do is learn a little from me, and I swear that your stay in the joint will be as pleasant as a getting the hell out of here. You up for it?"

"Word," Sonic said with a smile.

"You getting it already," Espio said.

The cells swings open and an alarms goes off. Everyone are leaving their cells.

"Finally," Espio said energetically. "It is lunch time. Let's shake the spot."

"I am guessing that means leave," Sonic said.

Meanwhile, Tails and Knuckles are back at Tails' workshop. Knuckles is taking a nap while Tails works on a plan to bust Sonic out of jail. He obtains maps of the jail and he also gets blueprints of the jail. From many more underground sources, Tails also finds out which cell Sonic is in, and he also finds out who is his cell mate and anything he could ever want to know about Sonic's condition. Tails stays up a full 48 hours trying to think of many possible means of escape for Sonic. He sees no way, so he uses the only but most time consuming option. He decides to remodel his Tornado to outfit it with a gun so he could knock down the wall on Sonic's cell.

Knuckles wakes up on Tails' sofa. He walks around back to notice a totally different Tornado.

"You pimped out the Tornado," Knuckles said in awe.

"Although I have no idea what pimped out means," Tails said. "I did remodel the thing from the ground up."

Tails called his new jet the Tornado II. This time, the jet is a bright red color, with tinted windows. The wheels used for takeoff are very large. They are exactly 20 inches. The rims are spinners which are made of pure gold. The rims spin regardless of if the car is off or not. On the inside, the jet can fit 6 people. It has a white leather interior, with carpet on the floor. There are two HD flat screen TV sets for the two back rows that flip down. The jet also has satellite radio. There is hardwood paneling with suicide doors. Tails and Knuckles hop in the new Tornado II, and they fly straight for the jail.

Sonic and Espio return back to their very small cell from lunch.

"You never told me that Vector was in jail too," Sonic said.

"Yeah, son," Espio said. "Chill and let me rap to you for a second. You see, that fat punk Eggman wanted us to be like his security. Vector, Charmy, and I refused to do so. Since Eggman is such good friends with mayor, they were able to send us to jail because we know about Eggman's little operation. Charmy is sort of kidnapped at the moment, and he is being held back at Eggman's crib."

"Crib," Sonic asked. "Does that mean house?"

"Yeah," Espio said. "Hey, you see that light outside?"

Tails and Knuckles are right outside of the jail, and they aim a gun directly at Sonic's cell. The gun is shot, and a huge rocket flies towards the wall and crushes it. Tails overestimated the power of his missile. It takes out the wall right next to it also, which contains Vector. Sonic immediately picks up on this, and runs to jet with Vector and Espio behind him. The alarm at the jail goes off, and both Shadow and Silver comes running.

"They are the guards," Tails said surprisingly.

"I guess so," Knuckles said.

Sonic is the first one to reach the jet, and he starts climbing up the ladder that leads to it. It is very windy outside, so the ladder is shaking. Espio and Vector have not reached the ladder yet, and Shadow is catching up to them. Sonic makes it to the jet, and Tails is ready to take off. Sonic stops him.

"We have to wait for Espio and Vector," Sonic said.

"Why," Tails said. "We only came here to rescue you. We risk getting caught if we wait for them."

"Then I will go help them because they were the only friends I had in the pin," Sonic said.

He takes the Chaos Emeralds which Tails uses to power the jet with. Sonic jumps down, and he notices that Espio and Vector are already caught. This does not stop Sonic at all. He runs up to Shadow and transforms into Super Sonic. Shadow picks up a gun and starts shooting. Super Sonic does not move. Silver does the same thing, and Super Sonic starts to grow very tired of this. He takes Vector and Espio away from Shadow and Silver. He takes them to the jet, and he comes back down to deal with Shadow and Silver, who are long gone.

Inside of Tails' jet. Everyone starts talking, and the plan to beat Eggman and to turn Sonic into a hero once again is born.

"Eggman got the public on his side," Espio said. "That is straight messed up."

"Yeah," Tails said. "There were even news reports on the TV about Sonic crashing the party that Eggman was having. They were making Sonic seem like the bad person."

"I am getting tired of that mark," Vector said. "He is the whole reason why we were in jail in the first place."

"For real," Sonic said. "We got to deal with that fool, and quick."

"Word up," Knuckles said.

"I don't understand a word you guys are saying," Tails said. "Mark? Word up? Although I have an idea. Also, on TV there have been reports about poor people getting sick recently. We all know that this is due to Eggman's fake Master Emerald dust. I have been doing some research, and found out that there is some thing that can reverse this effect."

"What," Sonic said.

"Dust from the real Master Emerald," Tails said. "We could sell this to the people instead, and it will reverse the effect."

"Hold up," Espio said. "You have to reach the people in order to sell your stuff to them. Eggman was going around the poor part of town acting like a gangster. In order for you guys to move kilos of this stuff, you have to present yourself in gangster way, know what I'm saying?"

"That would destroy my image as a hero," Sonic said. "I can't be a gangster, but if you think it will help me then I will give it a shot."

The next day, Tails and Knuckles are hard at work making the Master Emerald dust, while Sonic gets outfitted for his first appearance among the public.

"First of all," Espio said. "In order to become your inner gangster, you need an outfit to match."

"What," Sonic said. "I never where anything except for socks and shoes and gloves. I really don't feel like going clothes shopping. Will you come with me?"

"Nah, son," Espio said. "I will go back to Tails' crib. I can't help you pick out clothes. All I can say is that you make sure your outfit match."

With that, Espio promptly leaves. Sonic runs around to every clothes store in the city, and buys 365 outfits. He brought one for every day of the year so that he could be fresh everyday.

Upon returning to Tails' domicile, everyone is shocked to see that Sonic brought so many clothes. He throw Tails back his credit card, and then he starts to show off his fits.

"I see you know what I mean by matching," Espio said. "All of your fits match. I also see you went by a gold chain."

"Yeah," Sonic said. "I know a little bit about being a gangster."

"Hey," Tails said. "How much will all this crap cost me?"


	3. Sonic's Club

I have a great deal of the story done already, so I decided to put 3 chapters up here just to see how people would react. From now on, you can probably expect 1 chapter a day. Here goes Chapter 3.

-------------------------------------------------------

Tails has finished stocking supplies, and he made enough Master Emerald powder for the first movement. Since they don't have enough people to move the powder by foot, Espio was able to buy a building and turn it into a club. This is where all of the powder will be sold. The club is very large, and Vector will serve as the club's permanent DJ.

Everyone is at Tails' workshop right now. They are preparing for the opening of the club.

"It is going to be crump tonight," Espio said loudly and full of excitement. "It's going to be live in that joint."

"Aw yeah," Vector said. "We go be stars in that bitch. You picked out an outfit, Sonic?"

"Not yet," Sonic said while looking at all of his 365 outfits. "I can't decide. That's what I get for buying an outfit for each day."

Knuckles and Tails walk in after loading Tails' jet.

"So," Knuckles said. "What will we do once we get there?"

"Check it out young blood," Tails said. "This is the deal. You will work security, Espio will work the bar, I will keep track of the money and sell the powder, Vector will be the DJ, and Sonic will be the figurehead."

"I am older than you," Knuckles said. "I should be calling you young blood."

"True that," Tails said. "I will go get the jet started."

"How did Tails learn how to speak like that," Knuckles asked.

"The same way I leanred Sonic, homie," Espio said.

"That is a serious grammatical error," Knuckles said.

"Who said gangster talk proper," Espio said.

The club is located on the outskirts of Station Square. It is large, and it contains enough room to house 5000 people. On the inside, it contains a dance floor, and a bar. It is also important to mention that this building also have multiple floors. There are four floors in total. The second floor on up contains rooms, quite like a hotel. According to Tails planning, this is where the second biggest part of the revenue is suppose to come from. The point of the club is to sell the Master Emerald powder, which is supposed to heal the people who have fallen ill from Eggman's fake powder. This would cause Eggman's powder to stop selling, and in theory it should knock him down in popularity. Sonic would then become popular, and convince everyone that Eggman was bad. So, Eggman is getting stopped without the need for fighting, or so they thought.

The club was opened at 7:00 pm. The money used in Station Square at the time was rings. Knuckles collected money at the door. The club became full within hours, so the doors were closed and business was booming for the first night.

"Yo," Knuckles said. "How much money we made so far."

"Uh," Tails said. "I am still counting, and also you are in the line for the powder, so move your red ass. Time is money."

Sonic has a special spot in the club. It is on the corner of the first floor blocked off by unbreakable glass windows. From here, Sonic surveys the dance floor and many people stare at him as if he was a star or something. Sonic is wearing a fitted cap with a picture of a ring on it. The cap is all blue with a golden ring in the middle. He is wearing the cap backwards. Sonic has a golden chain on that has a gold medal on in it the shape of the Sonic Team logo, (Sonic came up with the name for his new crew which is called Sonic Team. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Vector, and Espio will be referred to as Sonic Team when they are all together starting in Chapter 4.) Sonic has on a white T-shirt with a gold colored collar shirt over that. He is wearing some blue jeans, which he is sagging. His shoes are not red and white, they are blue and gold so they compliment the outfit.

Knuckles turns guard duty away from the entrance to the club to Sonic's spot, because many groupies are around the door.

"You see all of these people wanting to meet you," Knuckles said. "Go become a pimp, son."

"Nah," Sonic said. "I am a one women man, g."

"Oh," Knuckles said. "You mean Amy? That reminds me, Amy came here to meet you."

"Oh, snap," Sonic said. "Amy doesn't know the plan to get back at Eggman."

"Yeah," Knuckles said. "That is why she left. She said she couldn't imagine you being in a place like this."

"Damn,"Sonic said. "I have to go talk to her. I have to go to her house."

"Nah, son," Knuckles said. "Your dumb ass must be forgetting that you are the figurehead. You have stay around. Beside, the club is closed on Sunday nights. You can take care of her later."

"Cool," Sonic said. "By the way, why are all of these girls outside of my door?"

"You are famous now," Knuckles said. "You have girls that want to get with you because of that. I wouldn't mess with them."

"Alright," Sonic said. "Have Espio to bring me something to drink."

The first night of the club has been successful. Tails finished counting, and he calculated that he made one million rings, but news spreads quickly. It doesn't take long for Eggman to find out about this, and his crew which is composed of himself, Shadow, and Silver are back at Eggman's mansion discussing this.

"I don't believe this," Eggman said while in his jacuzzi. "Sonic has a club, and they are selling real Master Emerald powder in order to heal people that were addicted to mine!"

"Hey," Silver said. "Wrap your fat ass in towel before you stand."

"I want you to get in that club tomorrow somehow," Eggman said. "My sources tell me that Knuckles is security. That should easy enough for you two right?"

"Whatever, fool," Shadow said. "But, I want you to break me off a little something extra if you want me to do this."

"Okay," Eggman said. "Damn."


	4. The Shocking Discovery

We have now reached Sunday. On this day, the club is closed so everyone have the day off. Within this week, the club pulled in 10 million rings. This makes Sonic a millionaire. Of course, the rest of the team get some of the money also. The money is divided up equally between the five members of the team. This money is kept in a safe underground, under the ruins of Tails' workshop.

Instead of Tails' workshop, there is a very large mansion. This mansion is twice the size of Eggman's mansion, and it was designed by Tails and built in a week by some robots. Yes, all members of the team live in this mansion, but there is a special room for each member. On describing the mansion, there are 10 rooms. There is a room for Sonic, one for Tails, one for Knuckles, one for Espio, and one for Vector. In each of these rooms there is a king sized bed, a 50 inch plasma screen TV, a walk in closet, a bathroom, and a Wii. There is a very large living room with a bookself, and fountain in the shape of a Chaos Emerald. There is another TV with another Wii, (The team's favorite hobby is playing the Wii.) There is a weight room, a kitchen, and Tails' workshop takes up one room. The other two rooms are empty.

While going into the details on the outside of this mansion, in the front there is a gate. There are 10 hedges. Each of them have a different pose of Sonic. In the backyard, there is a runway for the Tornado II, a pool in the shape of Sonic's face, a fountain in the shape of a ring, a basketball court, a track for Sonic to run on, and the ruins of Tails' workshop are closed off by a gate. Under these ruins, an elevator leads to the safe where the money is kept. The safe is voice activated, and it can only be opened by either Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Espio, or Vector.

So, what do gangster do on a free day?

In the living room, Tails is not around because he is busy producing Master Emerald powder. Only Sonic, Knuckles, Espio, and Vector are in this.

"You know," Sonic said while sitting in a chair, channel surfing on the TV. "This gangster stuff is really me. I don't feel right doing this."

"No way you backing out now, son," Espio said. "We are so far into this. We have almost enough publicity in order to probably throw a big party and get the mayor here. After we do that, we can go beat the crap out of Eggman and then all of this will end so you can go back to your punk self.

"Oh," Sonic said. "Wait a minute, my punk self. Shut up you damn, overgrown purple lizard!"

"Yeah, boy," Knuckles said. "Trap contest."

(Talking from here on out will be done with Sonic and Espio until another another character interrupts, starting with Espio first and it alternates.)

"Well, you are so stupid that when you found all of the Chaos Emerald, you gave them to Eggman."

"That was so damn lame. You are so ugly that a chao won't play with you."

"You are so ugly that a chao dies when they see you."

"Stop stealing my jokes. Anyway, you are so stupid you failed chao kindergarten."

"Sonic is the master of chao jokes," Knuckles said.

"Well, you are so retarded that you gave an enemy your last ring, then touched that enemy killing yourself."

"This all stop here," Sonic said with a frown. "I challenge you a trap contest on a much bigger scale!"

"Name it," Espio said.

"We will close the club down for a week," Sonic said. "Instead we will have a five day trap contest . We shall sell the powder there!"

"You are on, you retarded blue hedgehog," Espio said.

"Yo stupid ass is so dumb that you went take a hoe out of the shed and gave that money," Sonic said.

"Yo dumb ass is so oblivious that you did not notice that Amy is with Shadow," Espio said.

"Hey," Knuckles said. "I should take that damn horn off of your face and beat you with it."

Sonic's tone has now changed from mad to worried.

"Amy is with Shadow," Sonic said sadly. "You ducks knew about this? You bastards. I will kill you!"

"We didn't want to tell you because we thought that you stop being a gangster in order to go after her," Vector said.

"We really need you right now," Knuckles said.

"I don't believe this," Sonic said. "Because of this stupid plan to become something I am not, I lost my girlfriend?"

"I really should not of said that," Espio said.

"You damn right," Vector said.

"The match is still on, though," Sonic said.

Tails walks in the room with a smile on his face.

"I am finished with making powder," Tails said. He looks across the room to notice Sonic sitting down, crying. "I have not seem him cry since that show we did in the early 90's during Saturday mornings. What happened to him?"

"You," Sonic said. "My best friend did not tell me that my girl is with my sworn enemy? I feel played like a funky fiddle."


	5. Fly By Shooting

Back at Eggman's mansion, Eggman found out about Sonic and Espio's contest from his underground sources. (I wonder who his source is.) He draws up plans in order to crash this contest, and to destroy the Master Emerald powder Sonic Team made for that contest.

"Yo," Silver said. "What's wrong with your egg head ass?"

"It's Shadow," Eggman said. "We haven't seen him in days. What is he doing?"

"His damn job, dumb ass," Silver said. "Amy is our underground source."

"Oh yeah," Eggman said. "Anyway, I have a job for you two. I want you and Shadow to take the jet, and go shoot up that contest our competition is having."

Shadow arrives in Eggman's mansion with a smile on his face. He is in a very good mood. He feels so good that he gives Eggman and Silver dap.

"What's popping," Shadow said.

"What's gotten into you," Silver said.

"Many things," Shadow said.

"Your stupid ass does not really like that girl, do you," Eggman said. "Our plan was to use her then put her down after you leave her."

"Yeah right," Shadow said. "You clowns are not touching her."

"I figured that," Silver said. "Sonic will be pissed whenever he finds out about this."

The club is closed for a week, and the mansion is being prepared for the contest between Sonic and Espio. The contest will be held in the backyard. Tails decided to turn this into a pool party. A stage was built by a robot Tails invented in order to host the contest.

Inside of the mansion, Sonic prepares for the contest although his mind is clouded with thoughts of yesterday's argument.

"Uh," Knuckles said. "Are you okay? You look a little down."

"Yeah," Sonic said while holding back tears. "I am cool. Gangsters don't show emotions."

"I know this crap is kind of hard for you," Knuckles said. "But we are very close to reaching our goal. You have to choose between stopping Eggman or going after Amy. It is weird though. Eggman usually captures Amy so you end up doing both. Now Amy just likes someone else because you drove her away with your new fake personality."

"I never knew your dumb ass was so smart," Sonic said.

"Thanks," Knuckles said. "Hey!"

The backyard is now full of people who are ready to see the contest that is supposed to happen. Again, Knuckles collects money at the gate of the door and he is the security. Tails is the money counter and powder seller, Vector is the announcer. Sonic and Espio are now taking the stage, but even before the event starts Silver and Shadow flies by the mansion in a plane.

"Oh, shit son," Tails said.

Shadow and Silver don't waste anytime. They start shooting up the whole place from the night sky. Everyone who was there have already left the spot. Sonic is overcome with rage at the sight of Shadow.

"Tails, get the jet," Sonic said. "And also get my gat!"

"Sonic has a gun," Knuckles asked.

Everyone piles into the Tornado II and the jet takes off to follow Shadow's and Silver's plane. When the Tornado II gets right behind the other plane, Shadow stands on a wing of the plane and he starts shooting back at the Tornado II.

"What do we do now," Tails said.

"Open the damn sun roof," Sonic said. "I want Shadow on my own."

"Alright," Tails said.

Sonic jumps on a wing of the Tornado II and orders Tails to bring it closer to the other plane. When it gets close enough, Sonic jumps over to the other plane's wing and lands right where Shadow is.

"I am finally face to face with your twisted metal black and red ass," Sonic said with fire in his eyes.

"I see this is personal," Shadow said. "Sonic the Gangster. Your new persona fits you nicely. Look at how you are dressed. It ain't my fault Amy gave up on your stupid ass. You wanted to become something your not. That is why Amy is with me you damn dummy."

"Shut your black ass up," Sonic said.

Sonic points a gun to Shadow's head. Shadow does the same thing.

"I thought you didn't use guns," Shadow said. "At least that's what you told me in my game. You plan on shooting me? You know you can't do it. You know the Sonic before this gangster bull crap is still somewhere in that hedgehog body of yours. The punk, carefree, save people Sonic is still there. I know damn well you can't kill me because of that."

Sonic is trying to pull the trigger, but he can't. His mind won't let him do so. Shadow just told Sonic the truth, and Sonic realizes that killing Shadow won't solve anything.

"I can't shoot you," Sonic said.

Sonic throws the gun down.

"That doesn't mean that I can't fight you," Sonic said.

"Bring it on, wankster," Shadow said.

"Huh," Sonic said.

"That means wanna-be gangster," Shadow said. "You need to listen to some rap."

Sonic runs towards Shadow, but Shadow doesn't move. When Sonic gets almost in striking range of Shadow, Shadow jumps on the Tornado II's wing instead. Sonic cannot stop in time so he ends up slipping and hanging on to the wing of the plane. Sonic tries to climb up, but the wind is so strong that it prevents Sonic from doing so. Sonic also cannot get a good enough grip so his hands start to slip off of the wing. Shadow is laughing at the sight, then he jumps back to the wing that Sonic is about to fall from. He walks up to Sonic's hands, and he is still laughing.

"Before I make you fall," Shadow said. "I just want to bring it to your attention how stupid you are for becoming something your not, and also that Amy is with me now!"

He pushes Sonic off of the wing and Sonic falls.

"Go after Sonic," Knuckles said.

"Okay," Tails said. "This is turning into a damn love story."

"Have a happy fucking New Year," Shadow screamed to Sonic.


	6. Hell Date

The Tornado II is going after Sonic who is falling towards the ocean. The moon is reflecting off of the water's surface, and Sonic can see this while he is falling down. Sonic is thinking in his mind that he is going to die. He sees his whole life flash before his eyes. He starts crying because the thought of death is in his mind. Sonic closes his eyes and prepares for falling into water. He then lands on something hard. He turns over to his side to notice that he landed on a wing of the Tornado II. He takes a big sigh of relief.

The next day back at the mansion, Tails is busy rebuilding the backyard. Inside of the mansion, Sonic is sitting down doing nothing while Knuckles, Espio, and Vector are playing the Wii.

"I am seriously getting tired of being a gangster," Sonic said. "I am getting tired of this bull crap. What are you playing anyway?"

"Sonic and Mario at the Olympic Games," Knuckles said. "What I freaking don't understand is how Vector is stronger than me. That doesn't make any fucking sense."

"You are just mad because you are a loser." Vector said.

"No," Knuckles said. "This damn Wii Remote isn't syncing right."

"I just thought of something," Espio said. "Last chapter we gave a pool party on New Year's Eve outside. What the fuck were we thinking?"

"It was very hot for a day during the winter," Sonic said while picking up a Wii Remote. "What hell is that sound?"

"I don't know," Vector said.

"Me either," Espio said.

"I have no idea my damn self ," Knuckles said. "It sounds like part of the Green Hill Zone music."

"You damn dummies," Tails said while running to the door. "That is the doorbell. We have our first visitor."

"I never heard the doorbell before," Sonic said.

Tails opens the door to notice Cream at the door with some mail.

"You deliver mail now," Tails said.

"Yes," Cream said. "I have a magazine for Vector, bills, and a letter for Sonic from Amy."

"Huh," Sonic said.

He runs up to Cream as fast as he can and grabs the letter.

"Hey," Vector said. "Whenever you get back home, tell your moms I said what's up."

"Okay," Cream said. "Why?"

"Make like Nike and just do it," Vector said.

Sonic tears open the letter quickly, and he throws the envelope on Tails in the process. He immediately starts reading the letter.

"Aww yeah," Sonic said. "I am back in the saddle!"

"Why," Knuckles asked.

"Amy wants me to go over to her place," Sonic said with a happy look on his face.

Sonic is so happy that he runs around the mansion 100 times, he does all of his victory poses from all of his games, and he picks out a special outfit for the occasion.

"What do they call a man when he likes a girl no matter what a girl does to you," Tails said.

"I think the term is called pussy-whipped, but I seriously doubt that Sonic ever hit that," Knuckles said.

"You never know," Espio said. "Maybe Amy gave Sonic a reward for saving her all of those times."

"Possible," Vector said. "I still highly doubt it."

"I am off," Sonic said. "Oh yeah, I am taking the flowers from this vase."

Sonic runs off to Amy's place, and he is erasing the gangster from his mind.

Tails is opening up the bills for the mansion, and he is shocked at what he sees.

"Hey, byatches," Tails said. "Get yo asses in line right now."

Knuckles, Vector, and Espio get in a line as if they were in elementary school.

"I can understand the almost 10,000 ring light bill, I can understand almost every other bill," Tails said with his voice booming. "What I don't understand is almost one million rings for 3000 60 inch plasma screen TVs for the living room. Explain that bull shit before I turn into a real fox and eat all of your asses."

"Uh," Knuckles said. "I have been kind of throwing the Wii Remote at the TV so I placed orders and replaced every TV I broke."

"The rest of you are free to go," Tails said. "As for you, Knuckles, go cut me a switch."

"Why did we put you in charge of the money," Knuckles said as he ran outside.

Sonic arrives at Amy's house in under one second.. He knocks on the door, but there is no answer. He knocks once more, and there is not an answer at all. He tries opening the door, and he gets in because the door is unlocked. Sonic immediately senses that something is wrong, so he walks through Amy's house cautiously. Sonic finds no one in the living room, kitchen, or backyard. He goes upstairs and he finds no one in the walk-in closet, which Sonic built for Amy himself. He finds nothing in the bathroom, he finds nothing in an empty room, but he does find something very interesting. Upon entering Amy's room, he finds scented candles and rose petals on the bed.

"I get it," Sonic said. "Because her last name is Rose?"

Amy is in the bathroom in her room which is locked.

"Why did you want me to come here," Sonic asked.

"Everything will be explained tomorrow morning," Amy said from behind the bathroom door.

"Tomorrow morning," Sonic said. "Yahoo! My second time!"

Sonic sits down on Amy's bed. He then pulls off everything he had on, including his shoes. (I never seen Sonic with shoes off in my life.) Anyway, Sonic lies down on Amy's bed, but as soon as he does handcuffs rises up and Sonic is stuck to the bed.

"What the hell is this," Sonic said. "I knew I should of left when the writer typed, " Sonic immediately senses that something is wrong," I feel like an idiot!"


	7. The Punk Sonic is Gone

I am not begging for reviews. I already got 4. I just want to know if I am doing something wrong because I know my first fan-fic isn't perfect. If anyone else reads this story, please review if you don't mind. It would help me a lot.

---------------------------------------

It is the next day after Sonic went to Amy's house. At the mansion, everyone is eagerly awaiting Sonic's return so they can find out what happened last night.

"Sonic messed around and pulled a flight," Vector said.

"I seriously have no idea what that one means," Tails said.

"It means to stay out all night or to stay up all night until the next day," Esipo said. "Sonic must have had a great time last night."

"I don't know, homie," Knuckles said. "Peep this. What if Sonic is trapped over there or something? Maybe this could have been a trap to use Sonic in some kind of way."

"That maybe so," Tails said. "We still have the club closed for three more days so we should give Sonic at least until the rest of the day."

"Well," Espio said. "I don't really care. Whose up for some Wii?"

"I am," Knuckles said.

"Remember what I told yo stupid ass," Tails said. "You better wear that wrist strap and the jacket or I will go off on yo stupid ass."

The doorbell ranged and Tails went to answer the door. Charmy crawls in on his hands and knees with dirty clothes. He struggles to stand up, and he points at Vector and Espio who are sitting down playing the Wii. Charmy puts a very mad look on his face.

"Why didn't you bastards come get me from Eggman's mansion," Charmy said. "I was stuck there for three damn weeks locked away in a fucking cage while you forgetful ass motherfuckers go and get rich without me! I will beat the crap out of you."

"Oh yeah," Vector said. "We forgot about Charmy."

"You damn right you forgot about me," Charmy said while sitting down on a sofa. "You know what the hell I had to go through in order to get out of there? I felt like Rambo. By the way, Shadow is beating the crap out of Sonic right now. You guys should go to Amy's house and save him."

"I knew it," Knuckles said.

"Possie out," Tails said.

"What about me," Charmy said.

"I guess you will have to stay here for the mail," Tails said. "I never got around to putting a mailbox or a box on the door or a slot on the door for the mail. You will have to take care of that whenever Cream gets here so you are staying."

"Whatever," Charmy said.

Back at Amy's house, Sonic is still handcuffed to Amy's bed and Shadow is torturing Sonic.

"Why you keep asking me about our operations," Sonic said. "Let me go because I am not telling you a damn thing."

"Talk," Shadow said. "That was the whole point of this anyway."

"Stop trying to milk me," Sonic said. "Still though, I seriously don't believe this. What the hell do you have against me too? Why the the fuck you don't like me no more?"

"Uh," Amy said as if she was stalling.

"You don't have to tell that clown nothing," Shadow said. "I want to know everything about your club, the powder and everything else you guys plan on doing now."

"Never," Sonic said. "I don't give a damn no mo. I have been trying to become something I'm not, I lost my damn girl to yo stupid ass, and you are threating me in order to get some information out of me? You can kill me for all I damn care. All I fucking know is that when I get out of here, I am killing yo stupid ass. I am gangster now and forever. Fuck the world as far as I am concerned."

"That was long speech of nothing," Shadow said while laughing. "You are pledging to stay a gangster now and forever as if losing Amy was like the last nail in the coffin."

All of a sudden, the bedroom wall is broken with a big hole in it. Knuckles, Tails, Espio, and Vector all come in through that hole with a gun in their hands. They get in front of the bed, blocking Shadow from it. Each of them point their gun at Shadow, but Amy stands in front of Shadow.

"What the hell is this," Knuckles said. "Move before I mow yo ass down too."

"What y'all looking at me fo," Sonic said. "You can blow her head off with a shotgun as far as I care."

"You wouldn't shoot me, would you," Amy asked to Tails.

"After what you did to Sonic, hell yeah," Tails said.

Vector and Espio shook their heads in agreement.

"Damn," Shadow said. "We got to shake the spot."

"Chaos Control," Amy said.

"I don't have a Chaos Emerald," Shadow said. "They must have them all."

"What are you waiting on," Sonic said. "Get with the damn shooting so we can get back to the mansion."

"Oh yeah," Shadow said. "You have that special hammer Eggman made?"

"I forgot about that," Amy said.

Amy pulls out a silver hammer that has a red button on the head. She presses it, and the hammer transports them out of the house.

"Why you clowns didn't shoot them," Sonic said.

"Killing someone is not as easy as it seems," Vector said.

"Get me out of here," Sonic said. "You guys are some pussy ass people."

Back at the mansion, Charmy is sitting around doing nothing when everyone else arrives.

"Charmy," Sonic said. "You were trapped at Eggman's crib, right? Tell me everything you know."

"Well," Charmy said. "I do know about the whole Amy thing. You see, Eggman knows basically everything that goes on because Amy is his source. Amy has been to the club for a little while everyday. She is also going to making trips to the mansion using a silver transporting hammer that Eggman made. Eggman plans to kill her off after he learns about the operations you guys are planning."

"They are just using her," Espio said.

"Well," Charmy said. "Just Eggman and Silver are. In terms of Shadow, that is a whole different story. He actually likes the girl. As a matter of fact, one night there wasn't any lights on in Shadow's room where I was kept in Eggman's mansion. I saw Amy walk in the darn room and it was if Shadow forgot I was in there for about a good three hours. That was a wonderful sight I saw."

"I wish you had a video camera," Vector said.

"You must be a freak," Knuckles said.

Tails looked everywhere in the living room for the mail but he could not find it.

"Where is the damn mail," Tails asked.

"There was no mail today," Charmy said.

"Did Cream even come here," Tails said.

"She did, but there was no mail," Charmy said.

"Why would she come here and there was no mail," Vector said.

"I don't know," Charmy said. "I better be going to sleep now."

"You don't think that," Espio said.

"Nah," Knuckles said. "Too young."


	8. Mother

Sonic wakes up in the living room on the sofa. He struggles to get up because of the beating he received from Shadow yesterday. He walks over to the kitchen in order to get some water. Charmy enters the kitchen also.

"What are you doing up," Charmy said while flying up to reach a box of cereal on top of the table.

"I felt like getting some water," Sonic said.

"You could of called me," Charmy said. "You know you are still feeling that ass whipping from Shadow."

"Where is everyone else," Sonic asked.

"They went somewhere," Charmy said. "I think they went to the mall or something."

"For what," Sonic said.

"I don't know," Charmy said.

Tails, Knuckles, Vector, and Espio are in the jet, but this time they are not flying. The jet is in car mode. They are driving through the city in order to get to the Station Square mall. Many people gaze at the jet. The most enticing aspect of it had to be the spinners.

"Why is everyone staring at our ride," Vector said. "We go have to kick some ass or something?"

"I guess they like it," Tails said while driving. "I guess the most cosmetic addition to the car would have to be the spinners I added to make the car seem more festive."

Knuckles slapped Tails behind the head.

"What was that for," Tails said.

"No saying words in public like cosmetic or festive," Knuckles said. "We have to keep our gangster like image."

"He is right," Espio said. "Why are we going to the mall anyway?"

"We are going shopping," Tails said.

"Duh, you dumb ass fox," Espio said. "What are we going buy?"

"I have to do some food shopping," Tails said.

"You out your damn mind," Knuckles said. "That's a female's job."

"That is so wrong," Tails said. "Besides, you don't have to follow me. You got your own damn money. Buy whatever the hell you want."

"Take that bass out you voice," Vector said. "Or is it base? I don't know."

Back at the mansion, Sonic is watching TV when the doorbell rang.

"That must be the mail," Sonic said.

"I got it," Charmy said.

"How did you hear me from all the way in the backyard," Sonic said. "He is eager for some reason."

"Who are you," Charmy said.

"What," Sonic said. "Move so I can see."

Who is at the door? If the title doesn't make it obvious enough, Sonic's mother is at the door.

"Moms," Sonic said. "Why did you come all the way out here?"

"I can't come see my son," Aleena said.

"That's your mom," Charmy said. "She looks so young."

"What's the real reason you came here," Sonic said. "I don't want no lies either."

"Uh," Aleena said nervously. "I kind of lost my house."

"How the hell did that happen," Sonic said.

"Gambling," Aleena said.

"You came over here with no place to go," Sonic said. "You never come see me, and now you finally come here expecting to mooch off of me?"

"Duh," Aleena said.

"You must be out yo damn mind," Sonic said while rolling his eyes. "But I can't just leave my moms out on the street, so I guess so, but you are going to be the maid."

"Done," Aleena said.

"Why you came to me instead of my brother or sister," Sonic said.

"Because you are rich so you could pay off my gambling debts so they won't take my car too," Aleena asked.

"This is a load of bull," Sonic said. "I don't care though. I am really happy to see you."

"Sonic is a momma's boy," Charmy said.

"Shut up," Sonic said.

A few hours pass by, and Sonic is sleeping on the sofa in front of the TV again. Aleena is cleaning up like she said she would. Charmy uses this opportunity in order to go into Sonic's room to find somethings. Sonic room is very clean ever since Aleena cleaned it. Everything is in order. Even the Wii gmaes are in alphabetical order. Charmy goes through Sonic's dresser and all he finds is clothes that are in order and neatly folded. He searches Sonic's closet, but all he finds are 364 boxes of shoes.

"Where the hell would Sonic hide cologne," Charmy said.

"Where would I hide cologne," Sonic said.

Charmy jumps at the sound of Sonic's voice.

"Why is your small ass in my room looking for cologne," Sonic said.

"I kind of have a date," Charmy said.

"Oh," Sonic said. "How old are you again?"

"On the serious tip," Charmy said. "I have no freaking idea my damn self. If you are implying what you think I am implying, then I know about you are thinking about telling me."

"Oh," Sonic said.

Sonic goes into his bathroom and throws out a bottle of cologne onto his bed.

"Also," Sonic said. "Seeing as though I am probably guessing this date could turn into a mission, I hope you stupid ass got, uh. I don't know how to put it. I will be a terrible father."

"Sonic," Charmy said. "I know what you mean. You must think I am an idiot."

"Cool," Sonic said. "Good luck."

Sonic goes back to sleeping on the sofa, but as soon as he does everyone else returns. Sonic is really mad right now because this is third time he had to wake up today.

"Yo, homie," Espio said. You been chillin'?

"I was chilling until you arrived," Sonic said.

"What happened here," Tails said. "Why is this place clean?"

"I forgot," Sonic said. "I know damn well I didn't do it. Where did you go?"

"We went shopping," Tails said. "As you can see, I went buy some food while those idiots went buy some damn game."

"This is not just any game," Knuckles said. "This is Super Smash Brothers Brawl."

"How you get a game that didn't come out yet," Sonic said.

"Money talks," Knuckles said. "We had to go to Nintendo of America for this. That is the whole reason why we are just getting back at 2:00 am."

"Where is Charmy," Vector said.

"He went on a mission," Sonic said.

"Ain't he too young," Espio said.

"I asked the insect," Sonic said. "He said he knew everything, so I just told him good luck and sent him on his way."

A noise went on upstairs and it sounded as if someone was coming down the stairs. Knuckles pulls out a gun and points it at the stairway. Aleena comes down the stairs and becomes very frightened at the site.

"Who is that," Vector said. "Sonic go him a new girl or something?"

"Nah," Sonic said. "That's my mom. She is staying here with us because she lost her house."

"Hey," Knuckles said to Espio. "Pick yo mouth up off the floor."

"What is wrong with Espio," Tails said. "He is in a trance."

"He better relinquish any thoughts that reptilian head is having about my mom or I will bust a cap in his ass," Sonic said.


	9. Amy's First Break In

At Eggman's mansion at 1:00 am, Eggman is steady pacing the floor. Silver is just watching TV, and Shadow is no where to be found.

"Sit yo nervous ass down," Silver said. "You always get like that when Shadow is gone for a couple of days."

"I told him to bring Amy here," Eggman said. "Where the hell is he?"

Shadow walks through Eggman's door with no Amy.

"Yo," Shadow said. "What's popping big man? Anyway, give me that silver hammer because Amy is outside and she is ready to go."

"I sent you to go get her two days ago because Sonic was weak you fucking twisted metal black and red idiot.," Eggman said.

"Well," Shadow said. "You see, that mission turned into another mission and.."

"I don't want to know," Eggman said. "Give her the hammer and send her on her way."

"Alright," Shadow said.

It is 1:30 am, and everyone, but Tails is sleeping back at the other mansion. Sonic is still sleeping on the sofa with a remote for the TV in his hand. Sonic is sleeping deeply. He is also snoring. He is even dreaming about something. Amy uses that silver hammer Eggman made which does transportation in order to get inside the mansion. She lands right behind the sofa that Sonic is sleeping on. She then puts on some glasses which Eggman gave her. These glasses have a little camera on the top of them. She begins to take a tour of the mansion. This is where she makes her fatal mistake. The first room she walks into is Tails' workshop.

"What the hell are you doing in here," Tails said while pressing a button on his watch. When he did this, a very large alarm went off and all of the light turned on in the mansion. Sonic is the first to wake up. While running to the workshop, Sonic tripped over Amy's silver hammer. He picks it up and runs dead to the workshop. Everyone else follows shortly there after except for Espio, Aleena. Charmy still never returned from the last chapter.

"What the fuck are you doing," Sonic said. "How did you get in the house without waking me up? It must be because of this damn hammer."

"Her hammer does look different," Knuckles said. "What's with that red button on the top?"

"It's probably a transportation device," Tails said. "Give it here so I can destroy it."

"I just thought about something," Vector said. "What do we do with her now that we got her?"

"I locked the house down so she can't get away if she wanted to," Tails said.

"I am still here," Amy said.

"Shut up," Sonic said. "Hey, where is my mom and Espio?"

Vector, Knuckles, and Tails are already laughing while Sonic runs upstairs at the speed of sound. They follow after Sonic. Even Amy follows because this way she is able to see more of the mansion and that was the plan in the first place. The first room Sonic stops in is Aleena's room. His mom is nowhere to be found. The others are still laughing. Even Amy is laughing because she kind of figured out what is probably going on. Sonic runs back downstairs, and this time he takes the stairs on the left. He goes straight to Espio's room where he finds nothing also. Now Sonic is stumped, but the other three are still laughing as if they know where Espio and Aleena are. Amy is still laughing also. Sonic then stands in the hallway, and starts thinking while tapping his feet. Then, the all too familiar sound of a bed comes from Charmy's room. This causes the other four to roll on the floor in laughter. Sonic doesn't waste time simply opening the door. He spin dashes through the door instead. He does find Espio and Aleena exactly like he expected, but now the burglar alarm goes off this time.

"I will deal with you two later," Sonic said.

In the living room, Charmy is frantically trying to put in the code for the alarm system, while everyone else appears in the living room.

"Y'all throwing a party or something," Charmy said. "Why is she here?"

"None of that matter," Sonic said. "Where were you?"

"I told you where I was going," Charmy said.

With everyone's attention focused on Charmy, Amy now tries to make it out the now opened front door but Tails closes it with one press of a button on his watch.

"How long you expect to keep me here," Amy asked.

"Tell we get some answers," Tails said. "You might as well sit tight for now, though."

"Anyway," Charmy said. "Get off my damn back. I told yo stupid ass I was going see Cream."

"You are only getting away with that because you are right," Sonic said. "Now then, on to you two."

"Uh," Aleena said. "Would it soften the blow if I said we were both drunk?"

"Hell nah," Sonic said. "My friend fucking my mama? You got to be out yo damn mind."

"Chill out son in law," Espio said. "It ain't that big of a deal. I can't help the fact that yo mamma is fine."

"This is one hell of a night," Sonic said. "You know what, I don't even give a damn no mo. I am too fucking tired to care. I am going my ass to my room and sleep. The rest of you can take care of Amy. I could give a fuck about her anyway." Sonic walks upstairs to his room after saying that.

"I need to go to sleep my damn self," Charmy said. "I had a long night."

Charmy goes to his room, but notices that his bed is un-fixed. Charmy then walks back downstairs and sleeps on the sofa where Sonic was sleeping instead.

"Why you couldn't stay in your room," Tails said.

"I am not going in there until the sheets are washed," Charmy said.

"Oh yeah," Tails said. "About you, why did you come here?"

"I must have come as a spy you idiot," Amy said.

"That explains those camera glasses," Tails said.

"Camera glasses," Knuckles said. "That is some tight shit right there."

"Hand them over," Tails said.

Amy give Tails the glasses and Tails destroys the glasses also.

Back at Eggman's mansion, everyone was watching the transmission from Amy's glasses.

"The picture is gone," Silver said.

"If your dumb silver ass was paying attention," Eggman said. "Amy is captured and Tails destroyed the camera. Speaking of which, where is Shadow? He must of went over there to save Amy."


	10. Charmy Is Captured Again

A little notice on updating. I have been adding a chapter everyday since Chapter 3. I might add another chapter today because I might not be able to add one on Monday since school is starting again. The updating pattern will change also. It might not be everyday anymore starting on Monday. So this is just like a warning.

------------------------------------

At the mansion, Amy is trapped and Tails and Knuckles are doing the questioning. Sonic is sleeping, Charmy is in the living room, but can't sleep because Tails, Knuckles, and Amy are talking. Vector is just listening to the conversation. Espio and Aleena are not in the living room. Since Sonic went to sleep, they went to go finished what they started.

"I told you I am not saying a thing," Amy said.

"Forget all of this asking her about Eggman and stuff," Tails said. "Why the hell are you doing this to us? You know all of the times Sonic saved your pink ass?"

"What," Amy said.

"Did I studder," Tails said. "Ain't got a damn thing to say now. This ain't about Eggman or anything. This is personal."

"The fox is right," Knuckles said. "You never even told us why you left Sonic anyway."

Amy can't give an answer to that question, so she just sits there in order to stall time. When she thinks of an answer to give, Shadow kicks the door to the mansion in with a gun in his hand. Amy runs to Shadow, who warns him to leave before Tails' locks the door. Tails does it the moment Shadow kicks the door in, so now Shadow is trapped in the house as well. Tails pulls out a gun also, and Knuckles does the same. Vector pulls out a gun and so does Charmy. Sonic comes down the stairs with a machine gun in his hand. He points it directly at Shadow and Amy. Everyone else does the same. Even with all of this going on, Espio and Aleena never came down stairs.

"Time to kill this punk," Sonic said.

"Word up," Tails said.

"I am guessing you don't have the hammer," Shadow said.

"Nope," Amy said.

"You know what," Sonic said. "I don't have a habit of killing females so if you move I won't kill you."

"Nope," Amy said.

Sonic pulls the trigger, but nothing happens! Same thing happens with everyone else's gun.

"We don't have no damn ammo," Sonic said.

"I knew there was something I forgot to buy at the mall," Tails said.

"You can't buy some damn ammo at the fucking mall," Knuckles said. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"This is so sweet," Shadow said. "I am the only one in the room with a loaded gun!"

"Not the only one," Espio said while running down the stairs in nothing but boxers. "What yo red and black bitch ass got to say now, punk?"

Aleena comes running through with five guns in a box. Everyone gets a gun, and now we are back with all guns on Amy and Shadow, including Aleena which had a gun in her bra.

"You was packing too," Sonic said.

"Yes," Aleena said.

"Alright," Sonic said. "Let's do this!"

"Hey," Shadow said. "You! When did you escape?"

"Uh," Charmy said. "I don't know. About a few day ago."

After Charmy said that, a big explosion happened, and a hole was blown in the roof of the mansion. Eggman is bold enough to drop in from this hole, with a rocket launcher on his shoulders.

"What the hell is that," Vector said.

When all attention is turned to Eggman, Silver appears in front of Amy and Shadow with another silver hammer. Silver grabs Charmy, and they transport back to Eggman's mansion. Sonic finally turns around, and notices that Shadow, Amy, and Charmy are gone. Eggman is standing there laughing with another silver hammer in his hand. The rocket launcher Eggman made has a timer for when it launches. Eggman had set this to 15 seconds. He presses the trigger and leaves using the hammer. The plane that Eggman was in was left at a specific height. It was planned to fall and hit the house in exactly 15 seconds, exactly the same time that the rocket launcher is supposed the go off. Sonic runs upstairs to get the Chaos Emeralds. He comes down and uses Chaos Control to take everyone across the street so that they were far enough from the explosion. They watch the mansion explode and everyone who lives around them come outside in order to see this.

"Damn," Sonic said. "My freaking house is gone?"

"Yeah," Vector said. "Also, they captured Charmy again."

"Uh," Tails said. "The house being blown up is not a big deal."

Everyone look at Tails with a very confused look on their face.

"What the fuck are you talking about," Knuckles said. "You are acting as if you have another copy or something."

And that is exactly what Tails have, another copy of the mansion!

"I kind of do," Tails said. "If you hadn't noticed, the mansion was on a metal foundation. The metal foundation has a line straight through the middle of it. When I press the button on this watch, watch what happens."

When Tails press this button on his watch which looks like the home button on a Wii Remote, the metal foundation splits, and another mansion rises up with another metal foundation under it.

"You damn geek," Espio said. "How the fuck did you do that?"

"Well," Tails said. "I had to..."

"Shut up because it will only make my head hurt," Knuckles said.

"Is everything still there like our clothes and stuff," Aleena asked?

"Don't ask me how I did it," Tails said. "But yeah, it is."

"I am not even gonna ponder this anymore," Sonic said. "I am going inside and sleep."

"It is always good to know a geek," Espio said.

"We have to save Charmy," Vector said.

"Can it wait until next chapter," Sonic asked.


	11. Sonic's Secret

The next day, plans are made to go rescue Charmy who is back at Eggman's mansion again.

"Yo," Vector said. "When are we going?"

"Whenever Espio is ready," Tails said. "He never even came down stairs yet."

"He better hurry up," Sonic said. "I don't wanna spend all damn night doing this because we have to open the club tomorrow and I need some fucking sleep."

"I am ready," Espio said.

"Finally," Knuckles said. "We better get this over with."

They fly to the mansion in the jet. Charmy is being held at the mansion in a cage in Shadow's room again. This time the cage is locked with a lock that requires a combination in order to open it. Silver and Shadow were told to guard this cage so that Charmy would not escape. Charmy is sleeping in the cage right now. Shadow and Silver are both sitting on their own chairs sleeping also. The Tornado II lands right outside of the window in Shadow's room. Sonic looks through that window to see that Silver, Shadow, and Charmy are sleeping.

"They are all just sleeping," Tails said. "This will be easy then. You can do this without waking them up."

"That ruins the fun of rescuing Charmy," Sonic said. Instead of listening to Tails, Sonic homing attacks the window in order to get inside which really does wake everyone up.

"What the hell yo blue ass is doing here," Silver said,

"I came to get Charmy you fucking silver bitch," Sonic said

"You came by yourself," Shadow said.

"Hell nah," Sonic said. "Why would I come by myself? Anyway, hand over the insect before I beat the crap out of you."

"No," Shadow said. "He ain't going nowhere without the combination to the lock."

"I guess I will have to beat it out of you," Sonic said. "I just want to know one thing. Why do you capture him anyway? What the fuck does he do? He is not even important."

"Yes I am," Charmy said.

"For this," Shadow said. Shadow pulls out a tranquillizer gun and he shoots Sonic with it. At the same moment, Knuckles punches a hole through the wall so that they could get in. Shadow and Silver pick up Sonic and they start to run away, but the others chase them. They are led through Eggman's whole mansion, and Eggman isn't even there. Silver trips while running and Sonic is thrown on to the floor. Shadow and Silver are now outnumbered with four people who have them in a corner and each of them have a gun pointed at them.

"If you kill us you can't release Charmy because only three people know the combination not including Eggman," Silver said.

"Huh," Tails said. "So who is the third person?"

This distraction was long enough for Shadow pull out a silver hammer. Silver and Shadow left, while Charmy (he is still in the cage), and Sonic are taken back to the mansion.

At the mansion, Tails is working hard in order to figure out the combination. Everyone else are just sitting around thinking about who could be the other person that knows it. Sonic then wakes up.

"What happened to me," Sonic said.

"Shut up," Knuckles said. "We are thinking about something."

"Yeah," Espio said. "Who else could know the combination besides Eggman, Shadow, and Silver?"

"Why don't you damn idiots ever listen to me," Charmy said. "For the last five fucking minutes, I have been saying that I know who else knows it and you have just been ignoring me!"

"Then who," Tails asked.

"Amy, you damn clowns," Charmy said. "She knows the damn combination also."

"We have to get Amy to tell us that combination," Knuckles said.

"How," Vector said. "She must hate us now."

Everyone then looks at Sonic.

"What are lookin' at," Sonic said. "I ain't doing a damn to get some freaking combination out of Amy. He can rot in cage for all I care."

"That is so wrong," Tails said. "You are going to Amy's house tonight! You are getting that combination."

"Never," Sonic said. "I don't like her."

"You know damn well you still do," Espio said. "I be hearing you in your sleep when I walk the down the hallway."

"You trippim'," Sonic said.

"No I ain't," Espio said. "Don't make me say what you said."

"I ain't got nothing to hide," Sonic said.

"Okay then," Espio said.

"All right," Sonic said. "I will go get that damn combination you fucking rat."

"That's what I thought," Espio said.

"What did that punk say," Charmy said. "I really want to hear this."

"Wait until he leaves," Espio said.


	12. The Longest Chapter

Sonic is running very fast towards Amy's house. He arrives and also notices that Amy's house has been fixed from last time. He knocks multiple times, but there is no answer once again. Sonic thens pulls out a lock-picking kit. He opens the door and go inside of her house. He searches the whole house, but he finds Amy sleeping in her bed. Sonic stares at her, and he really doesn't want to wake her up, but he does.

"Amy," Sonic said at the top of his lungs. "I need some information out of you."

"What," Amy said while wiping her eyes. "I am very tired."

"I want to know the combination to Charmy's cage," Sonic said.

"Why would I tell you," Amy said.

"Just tell me so I could go back home and get some sleep," Sonic said. "Stop bitchin'."

"You are not getting it out of me now," Amy said.

"Damn," Sonic said. "Will you tell me or not? I have to get Charmy out of that cage and Silver, Shadow, and Eggman won't tell me a damn thing."

"Umm." Amy said. "Nope."

"Why are you being so damn difficult," Sonic said. "Did I do something to your damn pink ass?"

"I am not telling you," Amy said. "How did you get in my house anyway?"

"That is not the point," Sonic said. "Will you tell me or not?"

"No," Amy said.

"Alright," Sonic said. "I won't beg you, nor will I hit you."

Sonic walks for the door in order to get out of Amy's room. He walks down Amy's steps. He doesn't even bother running. As soon as he get to the door in order to leave the house, Amy stops him.

"We need to talk," Amy said.

"Huh," Sonic said. "About what?"

"About us," Amy said.

"There is no us," Sonic said. "You left me for a fucking twisted metal robot. I didn't even do you nothing. You never even gave me a warning or something."

"Uh." Amy said. "I don't know how to put this, but I left you because."

The door is then opened and Shadow walks in saying, "Amy, I'm home!" He then notices Sonic standing there.

"You," Shadow said. "What yo blue ass doing here?"

"Why are you here," Sonic said.

"What do you think," Shadow said. "You must really be stupid. Anyway, why is he here?"

"He just came here," Amy said.

"Nah," Sonic said while walking to Shadow. "I feel like beating you up."

Both Amy and Shadow are surprised because Sonic has ditched his fake deep voice and went back to his his normal voice. He takes off his chain, and everything else that he does not normally wears and he is back to just his shoes.

"I finally figured out something," Sonic said. "I know why Amy left me for you. I became something that I wasn't. I remember Knuckles telling me this. I started to get into organized crime, started wielding guns, and I wore all of this fly gear. I am really getting tired of noticing that I lost Amy to you. I am going to do something about it right now!"

"Wow," Shadow said. "I told you this about two or three times."

"Yeah," Sonic said. "I'll show you."

"Wait," Amy said why getting in between them. "You two don't have to fight. This whole thing is my fault. Besides, I already made my choice, but there is only one way that this can happen. Sonic, I want you to stop being a gangster."

"Done," Sonic said.

Back at the mansion, Sonic tells everyone what happened, and you can probably guess that they are not very happy about this.

"What the fuck did you just say," Knuckles said.

"Uh," Sonic said. "I just told you what I said."

"Hell no, punk," Espio said. "We need yo blue ass. You are the whole reason why we are getting all of the media attention. You are the most important part of the plan. As a matter of fact, we are almost done and you want to quit over a girl who left yo blue ass?"

"You are acting like a punk," Charmy said. "We can't do this without you."

"Someone in here has to understand me," Sonic said. "Do you? I mean, your girl kicked the bucket."

"I understand that you like Amy," Tails said. "I understand that you don't like being a gangster also, but it is really to late for you bail on us."

"You still ain't seeing my point of view," Sonic said. "If that plant were to come through that door right now and wanted you to stop being gangster, I know damn well you would do anything for her."

"What are the chances of that happening," Vector said.

"I would, but that's not going to happen," Tails said. "Although I do understand your point now."

"You see," Sonic said. "Same thing goes for Knuckles if that bat were to come through here. The same thing would happen to Vector or Charmy if those two rabbits came hopping along and told you the same thing that Amy told me."

"What about me," Espio said.

"I don't have a damn thing to say about you," Sonic said. "My mom already knows your situation and she still likes you."

Sonic then stands up from the chair he is sitting in, and he asks Tails to follow him. They walked outside to where the money is, an Sonic wants his share. Even though the club has been closed, the hotel part of it is open and it is ran by robots which Tails built. Also, Tails has been investing money into a lot of business ventures, so now they are the richest people in Station Square. The safe contains 30 billion rings. That divided by 5 equals 6 billion rings. Sonic takes that, then he packs up and leaves after that.

"This shit ain't cool," Vector said.

"When will I get out of this cage," Charmy said.

"What will we do now," Espio said.

"We open the club tomorrow and hope for the best," Tails said.

"Fuck that shit, homes," Knuckles said. "I don't know if y'all ducks aren't thinking like me, but we need to get Sonic back."

After Knuckles said so, there is a big crash in the backyard. Everyone but Aleena, who was sleeping through the whole thing, went outside to investigate. They find a ship, and guess who is in it? Cosmo is.

"This is some strange shit," Espio said.

Tails quickly picks her up, and take her into the mansion. He puts her on a sofa and she is sleeping. Knuckles, Espio, Vector, and Charmy are sitting there looking at this. All they are thinking about is what Sonic said. They soon come to the realization that they could loose the most important person in the team, the person who handles the money. Tails stays by Cosmo's side for two hours. Everyone else is sitting in a chair sleeping. Charmy is sleeping in his cage.. Knuckles then wakes up, and he walks to Tails.

"Yo," Knuckles said. "I understand that you can't take yo eyes off of that plant, but I hope you don't plan on pulling what Sonic did. Without you we are going to have to cancel all operations because you are the brains behind this. You handle the damn money. There is no team if you leave, will you?"

"I don't know," Tails said. "I have no idea."

"Will you leave like Sonic did," Knuckles said. "Will we ever complete the plan? What is the plan anyway?"

"We are supposed to sell real Master Emerald powder to everyone so we heal them from Eggman's fake powder. We gain media attention. We expose Eggman for the fake he is, then we beat his ass and become heroes again," Tails said.

"I wonder if we will ever get Sonic back," Knuckles said. "This has been one hell of a night."


	13. Gangster For One More Night

It is the next day after what took place last Chapter. Cosmo never woke up yet. Tails ended up sleeping in the living room on the recliner. He even forgot to plan or make powder for the club's opening tonight. Everyone else is sleeping also. Charmy is sleeping in his cage. The door to the mansion is opened, and Sonic comes in. He looks at a clock which is in the shape of the Master Emerald, and it says 1:00 pm. Sonic doesn't feel like walking around the whole house to wake everyone else up, so he runs to Tails' workshop and he presses the button which turns on the alarm. Everyone is up now, and they are ready to beat the crap out of Sonic for waking them up.

"Do you see what time it is," Sonic asked while pointing to the clock. "It is 1:00. Shouldn't you be getting ready for the club."

"Huh," Tails said. "Oh yeah. I forgot to make powder."

"Why is yo blue ass back anyway," Vector said.

"Since we are almost done with the plan," Sonic said. "I figured that I might as well help you out for one more night."

"How did your punk ass get past Amy," Knuckles said.

"Peep this, son," Sonic said. "I told her pink ass that I was going to the club tonight even if her stupid ass didn't want me to. I also told her that she better be home when I get back or I will throw a fucking ring at her then hit her with her own hammer."

"Lies," Espio said. "You know damn well you asked for her permission like the blue, punk ass bitch you are."

"Yes," Sonic said weakly. "Anyway, let's get started."

"Hey," Charmy said while hitting the bars on the cage. "You spent a whole damn night with Amy. What the hell is the damn combination for this cage? I am sure you got it out of her now."

"I forgot," Sonic said.

"What the hell did you do over there in order to forget about me," Charmy asked in a loud voice.

"Uh," Sonic said. "I was just playing with you. I will get you out of there."

The code for the lock was 1-9-19. Sonic put the code in and the cage door opens. Charmy flies through the air while shouting, "Freedom!" Right after that, he flies straight to the kitchen. Sonic throws the cage outside. Aleena goes back to sleep, and Cosmo is still sleeping.

Eggman is sitting back at his crib with Silver and Shadow. Eggman has been noticing that his powder isn't selling at all, and that almost all people who used to use his powder are back to good health. Eggman starts thinking, but his concentration is ruined by Shadow who is not feeling too good after Amy's choice in the previous chapter.

"Yo," Silver said. "Shut yo pussy ass up you damn baby."

"I am not worrying about him right now," Eggman said. "Let him cry over something he'll never see again."

"You mean Amy or pussy," Silver said.

Eggman and Silver laugh after saying that, and then Shadow goes crazy.

"So," Shadow said. "What about you two? Yo silver ass has never seen any action, and yo fat ass probably never seen your own dick to begin with."

"But," Silver said. "You are sad over nothing. I am pretty sure that you could find another girl somewhere."

"Once you had pink you can never go back," Shadow said.

"That was dumb," Eggman said. "Anyway, as we all know, the club of our only competition is opening again tonight. My damn powder is going nowhere fast, so we need to crash the damn party."

"We," Silver said while laughing. "You are coming too? You barely help us."

This even had Shadow laughing, bur Eggman gets serious. He pulls out some machine guns, and a couple of wooden boxes with grenades inside.

"I am coming this time," Eggman said. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

It is one hour before the club opens. Everyone is still at the mansion. Tails has finished making powder, and everyone is dressed for tonight. Vector, Knuckles, Espio, and Sonic each carry a bag of powder to the jet. When all of the loading is done, Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, Espio, and Vector leave for the club. Charmy is left alone in the mansion with two people who are sleeping.

"I am stuck here with nothing to do," Charmy said. "It could be hours before they come back. I will have to do something."

Charmy picks up the phone and then he makes a phone call. After this phone call, he then makes 100 more. Yes, Charmy is throwing a party, but he needs to find a way to get Cosmo out of the living room first. Cosmo is knocked out, so nothing can wake her up. Charmy tries lifting her, but he can't. Charmy is thinking hard, then tries pushing the sofa that Cosmo is on. He can push the sofa, so he pushes it straight into Tails' workshop which is on the first floor of the mansion. After that, he prepares for the party.

At the club, everything is going as planned. The powder is selling, and the placed is packed. After all of the powder is sold, Tails goes back to the jet, and he gets three more microphones. He gives them to Vector. Vector then says that it is open-mic night. No one in the club attempts to sing. They chant Sonic's name instead. Sonic calls Knuckles over to his booth.

"I can't go out there," Sonic said. "I don't know how to rap. I only know your songs."

"My songs," Knuckles said. "Oh yeah. Well, check this out, homie. Tails ain't doing a damn thing since all of the powder is sold, so how about I go up there and rap some of my songs, while you and Tails do back up?"

"Hell nah," Sonic said. "You and me each get a verse while Tails sing back up."

"Fine with me," Knuckles said.

Sonic steps out of the booth, and he is escorted by Knuckles because of the many people who like Sonic. Sonic stands on the stage. Knuckles get right on the side of him, and Tails flies up there. Vector asks which beat would they like. Before Knuckles can even answer, the door to club falls on the floor and Eggman, Shadow, and Silver runs in with the machine guns in their hands. Everyone then leaves out of the club to the point where it is just the main characters.

"Ha ha, byatch," Silver said. "We are going to dust yo blue ass and all of yo friends to."

"Word up," Eggman said.

"I am going to enjoy this," Shadow said.

"Damn," Knuckles said. "Y'all packing?"

"Yep," Sonic said while pulling out a gun.

Tails, Vector, and Espio does the same, and then a gun fight starts.


	14. Where Did Shadow and Silver Go?

In the previous chapter, a gun fight was started. Before we get back to that, let's check in on how Charmy prepared for his party.

Charmy made sure to take every precaution to avoid waking up Cosmo or Aleena. Charmy cleaned the mansion himself in order to prepare for this party. He even went into Vector's CD stash to look for some music. The only thing that was left for the party before everyone arrived was food. Charmy had no idea on that matter, but he was able to get help there. Charmy called a food-catering business, and was able to have everything ready before the party started. All he had to do was clean himself up. Charmy wanted to look like the owner of the mansion. He started thinking, then he went after Tails' golden colored robe. He looked at himself in the mirror, and then he said, "I hope the others don't come back soon."

At the club, everyone is hidden in their own little vantage point to avoid being shot. Espio is behind the bar with a machine gun. Sonic has moved from off the stage, and now he is behind a table that he kicked down. Vector is behind his DJ equipment. Tails and Knuckles are in Sonic's booth behind bulletproof glass. They are shooting from the door of the booth. Eggman is right outside of the club, shooting in from the doorway. Shadow and Silver are both behind the table which they put in front of the doorway in order to prevent anyone from leaving. Right in the middle of all this shooting, Sonic runs out of bullets. Knowing that he can't shoot anymore, Sonic relies on speed in order to reach his targets. He asks Espio to cover him. Sonic starts running. He is able to dodge all of the bullets that Shadow and Silver shoot. Sonic is only concentrating on Shadow and Silver. He doesn't even notices that Eggman is standing right outside of the door. When Sonic moves to the left in order to dodge a bullet, Eggman anticipates this. He fires a shot, and he managed to shoot Sonic in his left leg. Sonic cries out because of the pain, then he falls straight on the dance floor. Once this happens, Eggman sends in a robot made out of bulletproof glass. This robot picks up Sonic, and carries him outside. Sonic is thrown into the back of Eggman's jet. After getting Sonic; Eggman, Shadow, and Silver retreat. Everyone else starts running after them. Tails is ahead of the pack. Once Tails makes it outside, he starts shooting at Eggman. One of his shots hit, and it is a head shot. Eggman is killed instantly before he could even reach his jet. Shadow and Silver, on the other hand are already in the jet and they fly away with the now bleeding Sonic. By the time Tails is able to get to his jet, Shadow and Silver are out of radar. Eggman's body is on the street in front of the club. Tails tells everyone to throw Eggman's body in the ocean. They tie Eggman in a bag, and they fly out to the ocean. Eggman is thrown into the water.

While in the jet, everyone has their own theory of where Shadow and Silver might have taken Sonic. Tails flies over each spot, but the radar says nothing.

"Damn," Knuckles said. "Sonic could have probably died by now."

"Hell no, you red dummy," Tails said while driving. "They would have killed him in the club. They need Sonic for something."

"None of you are worrying about the fact that we killed Eggman," Vector said.

"Uh, Tails dusted Eggman," Espio said.

"He shot Sonic," Tails said. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Well," Knuckles said. "There is a great possibility that they are keeping Sonic alive. We should go back to the mansion and try to figure some things out."

"You are right," Tails said. "We have no way of finding them, so we have to hope that Sonic is alive until we can."

"Hey," Espio said while looking out the window. "You see all of those car outside of the mansion?"

"What the fuck is going on," Tails said.

At the mansion, Charmy's party going very good right now. The only problem is the number of people, which turned out to be 300 instead of 100 calls he made. Charmy goes outside on the front lawn. He looks up to notice the jet flying towards the backyard in order to land on the runway. Cream meets him and asks, "What's wrong?"

"The jet," Charmy said. "Damn!"

Charmy runs inside of the mansion and he grabs a bullhorn, and then says, "The party is over. You don't have to go home, but get the hell out of here!"

The mansion is cleared before the jet landed. Charmy starts cleaning immediately, and Cream helps him. They are able to finish before everyone else comes in through the door, but they forgot the sofa in Tails' workshop.

"I know damn well something was happening in my house," Tails said. "What was going on?"

"Uh," Charmy said. "Nothing."

"Where is the sofa," Knuckles said.

"Uh," Charmy said. "I have no idea."

"We don't have time to be worrying about Charmy and Cream threw a party," Espio said. "We have to find out where they took Sonic."

"What happened to Sonic," Cream asked.

"Sonic was shot by Eggman, so Tails shot and killed Eggman," Vector said. "It kind of evened itself out."

"I found the sofa in my workshop," Tails said. "How did it get there?"

"Hey," Vector said while looking at TV. "They have the club on the news."

"Already," Espio said. "Weird."

Shadow is flying the jet, while Sonic has been healed by a robot on board the jet. He still can't move cause his leg still hurts. Silver is making sure that Sonic doesn't even try to make a move.

"What the hell are you punks doing with me," Sonic said.

"You should shut up before I finish killing your blue ass," Silver said. "Are we at Amy's house yet?"

"Huh," Sonic said. "What does she have to do with this?"

Shadow lands the jet right in front of Amy's house. He runs out of the jet, and he knocks on the door. Amy opens it, and then Shadow grabs her and he brings her into the jet also.

"What the fuck is going on," Sonic said.

"I wanted you to witness me kill Amy," Shadow said.

"Huh," Amy said. "What did I do to you?"

"You left me for that bitch right there," Shadow said. "Now, before I kill him, I will kill you."

Before Shadow gets the chance, Amy pulls out a silver hammer. She touches Sonic, and then they leave the jet. Shadow and Silver both know the outcome of this, and they also have no guns. They fly in the jet to Eggman's second mansion.

Amy arrives in the mansion while carrying Sonic. She put Sonic on the recliner.

"Where are those other bitches," Knuckles said. "We could go kick their damn asses now since they don't have their fat leader."

"What happened to Eggman," Amy said.

"I am getting tired of answering that," Tails said. "I shot him in the head."

"Sonic," Charmy said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Sonic said. "Those idiots healed me so that I could watch them kill Amy, and then they were going to kill me."

"That was very stupid," Knuckles said. "Anyway, I want an answer to my old question."

"I have no idea where they went," Amy said. "I just used a hammer in order transport out of the jet. They probably went to Eggman's second mansion, but I have no idea where it is."

"I just thought of something," Vector said. "Since Tails killed Eggman, we are finished with the plan. We also sold powder to every person who ever had any of Eggman's powder. What do we do now?"

"Damn," Knuckles said. "We are not done because Shadow and Silver are still somewhere. They could probably start Eggman's operations again."

"So," Amy said. "You guys are done being gangster for now?"

"I don't know," Sonic said. "I kind of like it, but there is no point in it anymore."

"Oh yeah," Tails said. "Push the sofa back in here since you two were the ones who did it in order to have your stupid party."

So, Eggman is dead, Sonic is shot, Silver and Shadow are gone, and Cosmo never woke up yet. There is one more chapter before the end of this story.


	15. Is Shadow Dead?

After the previous chapter's ordeal, everyone decides to stay in the mansion in case of Shadow and Silver attacking again. There has not been a word about Shadow and Silver for weeks.

In the mansion, Sonic is running around because he is so happy that his leg has finally healed. Vector, Knuckles, Charmy, and Espio are playing Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. Tails is still worrying about Cosmo, who never moved yet.

"Yeah," Sonic said while finally stopping. "My leg feels better."

"Shut up," Vector said.

"You want me to slap the taste out of your mouth, homie," Sonic said.

After saying that, Sonic laughs. Tails then walks in the room.

"So," Tails said. "It may seem very obvious that Shadow and Silver never did anything for three weeks. Probably this mean that they won't do anything at all. I am suggesting that all of you can leave my mansion now."

"You think it is time to go out on our own, son," Espio asked.

"That is exactly what I am saying," Tails said. "There is no reason for all of us to live in this house any longer."

"He is right," Knuckles said. "We need to get out of this crib, and go get our own damn cribs instead."

"Word up," Sonic said. "We do have the bread for it. Each of us does have 6 billion rings except for Charmy."

"I just thought about that," Charmy said. "Why I don't get any money? I gave you guys some valuable information. I am a member of this team too."

"First of all, you are a minor," Tails said. "Second of all, I do have a safe which contains 1 billion rings for you, but you can really spend it because you are a minor. And last of all, you are a damn minor. You have to live with someone else until you are old enough, then you can come get your safe."

"Fine by me," Charmy said.

After this conversation, everyone starts packing. Tails starts dividing all of the rings. Sonic has most of his stuff at Amy's house already. The only thing he needs to take with him is his 365 outfits. Everyone else really doesn't have much to pack. Aleena is leaving with Espio, who plans on buying a house. Charmy is going with Vector. Knuckles is going back to the Master Emerald Shrine, and he is taking the Master Emerald with him. Tails will be keeping the Chaos Emeralds.

As everyone steps outside with everything packed, they look back at the mansion and begin to think about everything that has happened. Tails gives everyone dap before they leave. Sonic is the last one to leave.

"Yo," Sonic said with a smile. "I guess we won't be chillin' as much as we used to, homie."

"Word," Tails said while almost laughing. "I guess this will be the end of us acting like gangsters too."

"It might be," Sonic said. "I will run by here every now and then. Maybe we could do some sort of Super Smash Brothers Brawl tournament or something."

"I guess so," Tails said with his head down. "I will be pretty lonely until Cosmo wakes up."

"I am sure it won't be too long until she does," Sonic said. "Well, peace out."

So, where is Shadow and Silver? Shadow and Silver moved to Eggman's second mansion, which is on Emerald Coast. They have been going through the mansion looking for any type of weapon or anything they could use to finish what they started. Eggman used this mansion as a resort, so he probably didn't have anything destructive around. While searching through the mansion for weeks, Silver finally found something that Eggman had been writing in his spare time. He found Eggman's second plan.

"Hey," Silver said. "Look at this. Eggman has a second plan."

"Word," Shadow asked. "About time we found something in this pussy ass mansion. What the dusty ass book says."

Silver opens the book, and starts reading.

"Well," Silver said. "This book is a backup plan for if the original plan failed. Plan number 1 is to lay low, and wait for our competitors to break up and go off on their own. Number 2 is to kidnap the mayor of Station Square."

"Damn," Shadow said. "How the hell we go do that and we not packing?"

"The book said that there are weapons under this mansion," Silver said. "I wondered why we never checked the basement."

Shadow and Silver run down into the basement. It is filled with every gun imaginable. There are planes, rocket launchers, grenades, land mines, and robots down here.

"Fuck all of that capturing the mayor type shit," Shadow said. "We could use all of this stuff to launch an attack on those other bitches for killing Eggman."

"For real," Silver said. "Let's take a plane."

At Tails' mansion, Tails is sitting on a lawn chair in the backyard. He looks up, and he sees a plane. He thinks that it is just a regular plane, so he does not worry about it. When it gets closer, and Tails sees the Eggman symbol, then he starts to worry. Tails runs to his workshop, and he is about to sound the alarm, but then remembers that he is on his own this time. Another thing that catches Tails' eye, Cosmo isn't on the sofa anymore. Tails runs into the kitchen, and he sees Cosmo getting a glass of water.

"You woke up at the wrong time," Tails said.

"Huh," Cosmo said. "What is going on?"

"I don't have the time right now," Tails said. "I plan on meeting Shadow and Silver in the air. I will talk to you once I get back."

Tails runs out to his jet, and he takes off to meet Shadow and Silver in the air. Silver is flying the jet while Shadow is shooting at Tails. Tails starts shooting back, but notices that his missiles doesn't affect Eggman's jet. Shadow is able to shoot at Tails' jet to the point when it is incapable of flight. Tails jumps out of his jet, and he floats around by using his tails. Silver stops flying so the jet hovers.

"Yo pussy ass is all alone," Shadow said while standing on a wing of the jet. "This bullshit will be so easy."

"No it won't," Tails said. "I am going to kick your twisted metal ass right now."

"Whatever," Shadow said while pulling out a sniper rifle. "Say goodnight, punk ass bitch."

Tails then pulls out a Chaos Emerald.

"What you expect to do with that," Shadow said. "I don't care. I will kill you, then take it from you."

Tails throws the Chaos Emerald down to his jet. This causes the jet to fix it self, then it flies up to Tails. Tails takes command of the jet, and then he starts to fly towards Amy's house. Shadow and Silver follow. Sonic is outside, and he sees the Tornado II and another jet following it. Sonic knows what this means, so he starts to chase after them. After Tails sees that he has Sonic's attention, Tails drops all seven Chaos Emeralds from his jet. Sonic is able to catch them all. He then turns into Super Sonic.

"Yo," Shadow said. "You see this shit? That fucking fox lead us here for that."

"What's popping, bitches," Super Sonic said. "Y'all ain't feeling so high and mighty now."

"Nobody afraid of your stupid ass, super or not," Shadow said while shooting at Super Sonic.

Super Sonic never moves out of his spot. Super Sonic laughs then he says, "Get the hell out of here, or I will beat your ass."

"Nope," Shadow said.

"You had your warning, you dumb ass robot," Super Sonic said.

Super Sonic goes straight through the jet. The jet explodes with Silver inside. Shadow is falling down into the ocean. Super Sonic does not even try to help Shadow. He watches until Shadow actually falls into the water. So, is Shadow dead? That is what Super Sonic thinks, as he goes back down to the ground. He tells Tails what happened, then Tails went back to his mansion. Sonic goes everywhere to spread the word to all of his friends, and now all seems calm for now.

-------------

I felt that this was short, so I am thinking about what to do with the sequel. I want to combine the sequel with this, but I thought about giving the sequel another story of its own. Feel like helping me decide? There is a poll on my bio if anyone is interested. I will leave the story not complete for the moment.


	16. The Drunk Hedgehog

It has been a week since the previous chapter, and everyone is relaxing, except for Tails who misses his friends. He is living in a big mansion with only Cosmo. Since Tails decides it is about time to see his friends again, he decides to throw a party. Sonic runs by the mansion even before any calls were made for this party just to visit Tails. He knocks on the door, but there is no answer. Tails and Cosmo are getting ready for the party in the backyard. Sonic pulls out his cellphone and calls Tails.

"Where you at, son," Sonic said on the phone.

"In the backyard," Tails said on the phone. "Come around back."

"Alright," Sonic said.

Sonic jumps the fence in order to get into the backyard.

"Yo," Sonic said. "What's with all the decorations and stuff?"

"I decided to throw a party," Tails said. "I was just about to call you."

"Word," Sonic asked. "You leave me to getting the word out. Peace."

Sonic then runs out to the road, and he goes to tell everyone about this party.

"Why was Sonic talking like that," Cosmo asked. "It was kind of funny."

"Oh yeah," Tails said. "You see, remember when I told you about stopping Eggman and all of that other stuff? We decided that we would act like gangsters in order to do it."

"For real," Cosmo said.

"You are doing it do," Tails said.

"It is kind of catchy," Cosmo said.

Sonic runs to everyone in order to tell them about the party. The first place he goes to is the shrine, but there is no Knuckles around.

"Damn," Sonic said. "Knuckles is always watching the Master Emerald. Where is that red punk?"

Sonic searches the area around the shrine, but he finds nothing. Sonic returns to the shrine, and then he finds Knuckles sitting in front of it.

"Yo," Sonic said. "Where did your bitch ass go?"

"I got a call on my cell phone, but it was dropped because I get no reception around the Master Emerald," Knuckles said.

"Who was it," Sonic said.

"Mind your own business," Knuckles said. "I ain't telling you."

"I will find out," Sonic said.

Sonic then runs past Knuckles at the speed of sound, and he grabs Knuckles' cell phone in the process. It takes Knuckles a few seconds to notice that his cell phone is gone, and by then Sonic had already went through his incoming calls list.

"Why you didn't want to tell me that she called," Sonic said. "We could have invited her to the party too."

"Give me my phone before I pull off your arm and take it out of your fucking hand," Knuckles said with his voice booming.

"Alright," Sonic said. "Damn. Stop acting like a bitch. Anyway, if that damn bat comes today, y'all should swing by the party."

"Cool," Knuckles said.

"On to my next stop," Sonic said. "Time for me to shake the spot."

Sonic decides to make a stop at where Vector lives, but he remembers that he has no idea where Vector lives, so Sonic has just been running around at the speed of sound for nothing. Sonic pulls out his cell phone, but he isn't getting any service.

"Damn," Sonic said. "Where in the hell is Vector? I might have some type of clue if I go to Vanilla's house."

Sonic takes off, and runs to Vanilla's house, but no one is there either. He stops, and starts tapping his foot impatiently. He thinks long and hard about where Vector's new house could be, but he never saw Vector ever since the last chapter. Sonic runs around until he gets service on his cellphone, then he calls Vector. Vector's answering services starts, and then Sonic just gives up on the job. He runs back to Tails' mansion. All preparations are already done, and then Sonic arrives.

"I couldn't reach Vector for a damn thing in the world," Sonic said.

"What happened," Tails said.

"I called the damn reptile, and he doesn't want to answer his phone," Sonic said.

"Did you go to his house," Tails said.

"I would have gone if I knew where it was," Sonic said.

"You were going to tell everyone about the party," Cosmo said. "I kind of told everyone in advance."

"What the fuck," Sonic said. "I just ran through the whole town for nothing?"

"Word," Tails said. "Why are you just saying this now?"

"I didn't know that Sonic was going to tell everyone," Cosmo said.

"Ah well," Sonic said. "I am going put on a fit for the party. See y'all later."

It is now night time, and the party is in the backyard. Everyone who once lived in the mansion is at attendance, even Rouge, Vanilla, and Cream. The only two people who haven't arrived yet are Vector and Espio. They were the two people in charge of drinks. Espio and Vector arrives two hours late for this party, but they did not come back empty handed. The trunk of the car they used to go to the store with was full of every drink imaginable.

"What is all of this," Tails said.

"Listen up for the short tutorial," Espio said. "Over here, we have ten cases of beer. In the left side of the trunk, we have a gallon of hard liquor, and uh, well, we just brought so much of shit that I can't tell you what it is."

"Yo," Vector said. "We are going to get slapped tonight."

"Word," Espio said.

"Damn," Sonic said. "Y'all went all out on them drinks."

"Ah yeah," Knuckles said.

"Hey," Charmy said. "What's up with a contest?"

"You want in on this too," Vector said.

"I don't see why not," Charmy said.

"You in on this too," Sonic asked.

"I don't know," Tails said. "I really don't want to."

"You an ol' pussy ass bitch," Vector said.

"Alright," Tails said. "I will do it."

So, a drinking contest is started. Cosmo is keeping score, while Amy, Cream, Vanilla, and Rouge are judges. The ten cases of beer are brought out, and one case is placed in front of each contestant. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Vector, Espio, and Charmy each put in 100,000 rings, so the winner gets 600,000 rings. Each case contains 12 beers, and as you can guess, no one makes it through the first case, except for one person. Which in this case happens to be Sonic. Sonic jumps out of the chair he was sitting on, and he tries to run, but he falls where he stands. He then stands back up again, and yells, "King Kong ain't got nothing on me!" Sonic loses his balance with every step, and his speech is slurred, but that doesn't stop him talking. Sonic even busts a rap in this state, and here it is.

-Yo, check this out right here.

My name is Sonic, and shizzlee is the author.

I get head and tail like a quarter.

In that order.

I am blue like ocean water.-

"Didn't Sonic just break the fourth wall," Cosmo asked.

"I think so," Amy said.

"I like the drunk Sonic," Cream said. "He is funnier."

"Yo," Sonic said in a very deep voice. "Check this shit out right here. Don't that look like the Green Hill Zone over there?"

"No," Tails said. Tails is drunk also, so he is just as crazy as Sonic at the moment. Everyone else who was in the contest is sleeping.

"You want to know what I see out there," Tails said. "Yo momma."

"I know you don't want to start," Sonic said while almost falling. "Yo mamma is such a ho that's she is rated E for everyone."

"Lame," Tails said right before he passed out.


	17. Hedgehogs and Birds Don't Mix

In Chapter 15, Shadow got the crap beat out of him by Super Sonic, and he fell into the ocean. Now let's see where Shadow ended up. Shadow's body is floating on top of the water. A very large wave appears, and Shadow is washed up on a shore of some spot. As soon as he wakes up, he looks around, but he has no idea on where the hell he is. All he can see from his distant vantage point is a futuristic city. Shadow stands up, and runs straight for the city. His air skates is leaving a cloud of sand, as he runs as fast as he can to make it to the city. When Shadow arrives, he notices three people ride by on hover boards.

"No," Shadow said loudly. "This is a fucking faith worse than death! I am in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity!"

Shadow faints after saying that, and he is noticed by Storm.

"Ain't that's Sonic over there," Storm said.

"Hell no, you gray jackass," Jet said after slapping Storm. "Sonic is blue. That hedgehog is black and red."

"You think we should save him," Wave said.

"Why the hell not," Jet said. "Let's take him to our ship."

Shadow wakes up inside of the their ship a few hours later, and he walks around until he finds someone. He finally find Jet sitting behind a desk in chair, tossing a meteorite up catching over and over again.

"Where the hell am I," Shadow said.

"Check this out," Jet said. "We save yo black ass."

"Really," Shadow said. "Anyway, can you guys tell me how to get back to Station Square? I need to kick Sonic's punk ass."

"You know Sonic," Jet said while rising up out of his chair. "I want to beat the crap out of him too."

"Word," Shadow asked. "Take me to Station Square, and from there, I can direct you to Sonic's house."

"Alright," Jet said. "Wave, get yo purple ass in here."

"What," Wave said.

"Fly this thing to Station Square," Jet said.

"Whatever," Wave said.

She checks the radar and sees that Station Square is on the other side of the ocean.

"That city is way on the other side of the ocean," Wave said. "Do you know how long it will take us to get there."

"I don't give a damn," Jet said. "As long as I am able to see Sonic again so I can beat the rings out of his ass."

About a few hours into the flight, Jet has fell asleep with his head on his desk. Shadow is laying around in a room, watching TV, while Storm is sleeping also. Wave is the one flying the ship, but she got tired of this and she did put it on autopilot. Wave passes down the hall, and Shadow takes a very long stare at her, but he also still can't get Amy out of his mind for anything.

"Why are you staring like you want to take a picture," Wave said.

"No reason," Shadow said as he went back to channel surfing.

Wave then passes up the room that Shadow is in, but then she comes back, claiming that she wants to watch TV herself. Shadow then gets up, but Wave said that he didn't have to leave. Now, Shadow is both excited and confused at the same moment because of what just came out of her mouth. He decides to see how this goes, so he sit where he was sitting before, and this is right next to Wave. Shadow engages in conversation with Wave about meaningless stuff, but as this goes on, things get way more serious.

"So," Shadow said. "What made you want to talk to me?"

"Uh," Wave said. "Maybe I kind of like you."

Shadow is thinking long and hard about this one, and he really has no reply. What happens next show the reason for no reply from Shadow. Shadow actually gives into this, and he says the same thing back. Wave even moves in for a kiss, but happens even shocks me. Shadow rejects it? Yep. Shadow rejected it. He moved to the side, and Wave is sitting down on the sofa with a very confused look on her face, as if she was asking why. Shadow replies to this implied question by saying, "I am sorry, but there is only on girl for me. Her name is Amy, and I will get her back one day." Shadow walks out of the room, and Wave is still shocked and confused. Shadow just revealed all of his previous life to her, including the fact that Amy left him for Sonic. Wave fixes her mind on winning Shadow over.

In the mansion a few minutes before Shadow arrives, everyone decided to sleep there because of last night's contest. Sonic is out like a light on the sofa, repeating his little rap over and over again in his dreams. Tails is the first one to wake up, and he has a very serious headache, which translates into Tails has a hangover. He goes into the kitchen and fixes him a glass of water, but as soon as he does, the alarm goes off. This wakes everyone up, who are all suffering from hangovers including the girls, except for Cosmo. (The only one that didn't drink.)

"Damn," Sonic said. "What the fuck is going on?"

"My hangover is too damn bad," Tails said. "That is the last time I drink in my life."

"Umm," Cosmo said. "An incoming ship."

"Damn," Sonic said. "I need some more fucking sleep."

"I know," Knuckles said. "But this must be done!"

"Right," Vector said. "We should go outside."

They all run outside, and they are shocked to see that Babylon Rouges come out with Shadow as the leader.

"What the fuck," Knuckles said surprised. "I thought you killed Shadow and he fell in the ocean."

"I thought so my damn self," Sonic said. "They must have saved him."

"Word up," Tails said. "We got to dust these mutha fuckers too."

"Wow," Espio said. "We should make Tails have hangovers more often."

"Hey," Jet said. "I don't want to kill you, I just want to beat your ass in an Extreme Gear competition."

"What," Shadow said. "I want to beat the crap out of him literally, and you want to beat the crap out of him in a race? Whatever. I get him when you are done."

"Deal," Jet said.

"Hold up," Sonic said. "I don't want to spend my damn time racing against you. It's Shadow who I want."

"No," Shadow said. "You race him first. It is the least I could do after making them bring me here from all the way across the world."

"Alright," Sonic said. "Damn."

------------

A notice on updating. I am in Japan at the moment, (family emergency, more info in bio or profile or whatever it is called), and I won't return to the states until the 17th, so no updates for both of my active stories until then.


	18. Eggman Returns?

In the backyard, Jet and Sonic are preparing for their race, but Sonic notices that Jet has something on his wrist.

"What the hell is that," Sonic said.

"This thing let's me control gravity," Jet said.

"What the fuck are you talking about," Sonic said. "Are you high?"

"No joke," Jet said. "Watch this."

Jet rises in the air with the help of his meteorite.

"Yo," Knuckles said. "Jet just pulled off some Sonic Riders Zero Gravity type shit."

"Uh," Tails said. "Yeah. This is getting stupid."

"I see what Tails means," Sonic said. "Weren't we in the game too?"

"Yeah," Knuckles said.

"So, we should have one of those things also, right," Sonic asked.

"I think so," Amy said.

"Then," Sonic said. "Where the hell are they?"

"Oh yeah," Tails said. "I think they are in the mansion."

"Since we are done with that bullshit," Sonic said. "I thought I killed your black ass."

"I guess not," Shadow said. "I will beat the crap out of you, and get Amy back."

"Didn't you try to kill me a few chapters ago," Amy said.

"Fuck this stupid ass race," Sonic said while pulling out a gun. "You are not touching her again."

Shadow pulls out a gun as well. Knuckles, Vector, Espio, and Charmy backs up Sonic. Shadow still doesn't care.

"Is this fight over me," Amy asked. "You do know that your black ass has no chance with me ever again, right?"

Jet and Storm backs up Shadow, so they have guns pointed at Sonic too. Tails comes running outside.

"Fuck the fight," Tails said. "What's on the news is way more important that this crap."

"What," Sonic said.

"Eggman is on the news," Tails said.

"What the fuck," Sonic said.

Despite the previous fight that was about to take place, everyone is the living room of the mansion watching the TV. Eggman is on the news, and someone from Station Square is interviewing Eggman in Eggman's second mansion.

"Hold up," Tails said. "I shot him the head and stuffed his body in the ocean. What the fuck is going on?"

"He must not be dead," Storm said.

Jet slapped Storm very hard. Sonic turns to Shadow with mean look on his face.

"Where the fuck is Eggman's second mansion," Sonic asked Shadow. "Tell me now or I will kill your dumb ass."

Shadow punched Sonic the face. Sonic then swings at Shadow, but Shadow dodges it. No one tried to stop the fight or anything, because it is a one on one fight and they saw no reason to get involved. Shadow then tries to homing attack Sonic, but Sonic meets him in the air with one. Right after coming out of the homing attack, Shadow kicks Sonic. Sonic is sent through the ceiling of the living room, and he ends up hitting the ceiling in the attic. Sonic lands on the floor in the attic, then he turns his head to see the glowing Chaos Emeralds behind a glass case. Shadow meets Sonic in the attic. Sonic pulls on the case to pull himself up, and then he turns into Super Sonic. Shadow does the same thing, and turns into Super Shadow. Super Shadow does a Chaos Blast. The roof is blown off of the mansion, and Super Sonic and Super Shadow takes the fight to the sky. As soon as they go to the sky, a jet comes in and crashes into Super Sonic. Super Sonic loses his super form, then the regular blue Sonic falls to the ground in front of the mansion. Tails gets in his jet, and takes off after the jet that ran into Super Sonic. Sonic is laying on the ground with his body motionless. Super Shadow follows after Tails' jet. Everyone now knows that this is Eggman's doing. The weirdest part about this, is the fact that Shadow kind of set Sonic up.

Tails follows the jet to Eggman's second mansion on Emerald Coast. Super Shadow is right behind Tails. The jet that hit Sonic blew up in midair. Tails knew that this was a trap, so he landed his jet in front of Eggman's second mansion. Tails pulls out a gun, and he runs for the mansion, but he is stopped by Super Shadow.

"What the fuck is going on," Tails said. "You knew that Eggman was alive?"

"Maybe," Super Shadow said.

Super Shadow grabs Tails, and brings him into the mansion. Super Shadow then sit Tails down in a chair, then ties Tails to that chair. Eggman walks into the room with a gun in his hand.

"I know damn well I shot you in the head and in threw you in the ocean," Tails said. "How did you survive?"

"I have my ways," Eggman said. "Listen you damn fox. I want you to sell your business."

"What business," Tails said. "I don't make powder anymore since we have already healed everyone, and we shot up my club. There is no more business."

"Yes there is," Eggman said. "You and I know damn well there is one more thing that you do that your friends don't know about."

"What are you talking about," Tails asked nervously.

"I know what you do," Eggman said. "Just sell it to me, and everyone else will not know about it."

"Never," Tails said. "No matter how bad it may be, I will never sell it to you."

"Okay," Eggman said. "Shadow, Chaos Control us to Tails' mansion. It is time to expose this fox's secret."

"Word up," Super Shadow said.

How did Eggman survive, and what is Tails' secret? Next chapter explains.


	19. Tails is a

Sonic is laying on the sofa. He is in very bad condition from the fight that took place earlier. He is being treated by Amy. Knuckles, Vector, Espio, and Charmy are all making plans in order to beat the crap out of Eggman and Shadow. Just when they are about to leave, Super Shadow and Eggman appears in the mansion with Tails tied up. Knuckles, Vector, Espio, and Charmy pulls out their own guns without thinking twice, but Super Shadow gets in front of Eggman. Jet and Storm decides to back up Eggman and Super Shadow. Wave is just watching the whole thing.

"Y'all are some dumb ass bitches coming in our house," Knuckles said. "What the fuck do you want?"

"We just came to return Tails," Eggman said. "But, we want Tails to clear something for us first."

"I told you punks the first time," Tails said. "I will not sell it to you."

"Sell what," Knuckles said.

"Tails' second business," Eggman said.

"WTF," Vector said.

"Why did you say WTF instead of what the fuck," Espio said.

"I have been getting a little addicted to online chat rooms lately," Vector said.

"What is your second business," Sonic said weakly. "You have been hiding something from us?"

Even under these conditions, Tails still doesn't say a word. Eggman tells Super Shadow something. Then, Super Shadow goes after Cosmo. He grabs her and puts a gun to her head. Tails still doesn't say a thing.

"No way in hell am I dieing over your business," Cosmo said. "Tell them or I will!"

"You know too," Charmy asked.

"Yeah," Cosmo said. "Tails tells me everything."

"Alright," Tails said. "No way in hell am I sell it to you, but if you want me to tell my friends of all my secrets, then I will."

"They are gonna hate him for this," Eggman said.

"Word up," Super Shadow said.

"I own some buildings in downtown Station Square," Tails said.

"And," Sonic said.

"They are strip joints," Tails said. "I am also a pimp. Little kid type fox by day, pimp by night."

Everyone looks at Tails with a surprising look, except for Cosmo. They are not mad, just surprised. All Super Shadow and Eggman knew was that Tails had another business that he was keeping from his friends. They didn't even know what type of job it was. Tails is able to shake from the ropes which tied him. He stands up by the door of the mansion, and everyone is still silent. Knuckles busts up with the dumbest thing he ever said before Tails walks out the door.

"That is the most awesome job ever," Knuckles said with a smile on his face. "You are my damn idol!"

"Huh," Tails said. "You don't care that I have been making billions of rings behind your backs since the story started?"

"Hell no," Charmy said. "You are the fucking king."

Espio even bows down to Tails. Tails really does feel like a king. That doesn't mean that everyone agrees with him.

"You are really a pimp," Amy said.

"Uh," Tails said. "I can see that you are very angry and you are grabbing your hammer at the moment, but yeah I am a pimp."

"Amy," Sonic said while grabbing her hand. "Don't hit him. You might kill him."

"Take that you egg-shaped bitch," Tails said. "They really don't care that I am a pimp."

"I am not gonna lie," Super Shadow said. "But this plan was retarded."

Tails then looks at the time and he sees that it is 1:00 A.M. He runs to his workshop, and he goes through his second closet. He puts some gold teeth in his mouth. He puts on a purple suit. He then finds a cap with a golden feather on it. He reaches right next to his desk in his workshop, and he pulls out a golden cane. He goes back into the living room and everyone stares at Tails' outfit. Tails walks straight out the door with Cosmo by his side. Super Shadow and Eggman are very confused, so they use Chaos Control to go back to Eggman's mansion. Everyone else are talking about the event they just witnessed.

"Did you see that shit, son," Knuckles said. "Tails really does look like a pimp."

"The gold cane is a nice touch," Charmy said.

"I don't believe it," Sonic said. "Tails is more gangster than we will ever be. Even Shadow and Eggman respects the man."

"You think Tails killed someone," Vector said.

"Huh," Amy said.

"Let me explain," Espio said. "Since Tails is a pimp, that means that he has prostitutes. If Tails were to get a report from one of his prostitutes stating that they did not receive payment for what they did, then Tails has to either kill that person, or get the money from that person. That is why Tails probably killed someone."

"Awesome," Knuckles said.

"That is not awesome," Amy said. "Tails basically makes money by selling girls for a night. That's just low."

"I agree," Rouge said.

"I wanna be like Tails when I grow up," Charmy said.

Tails and Cosmo are in the back of a limousine that Tails has made. There is a robot driver, and the commands are voice activated. The limousine is very long. There is a wall with a window that separates the driver side from the back of the limousine. The back of the limousine contains seats to the left, right, and back. There is a 20 inch plasma screen TV, a sound system, and of course a Wii in the back of the limousine.

"Uh," Cosmo said. "You can stop faking now."

"I know," Tails said. "They really believed me on this pimp crap."

"When are you gonna tell them that you really aren't a pimp," Cosmo asked.

"I don't know," Tails said. "I don't really want them to find out what I actually do."

"I don't care," Cosmo said. "I was going to be killed over your little lie. You got til tomorrow to speak or I will."

"Damn," Tails said. "Okay. I will."

"You better," Cosmo said.

"Shut up, shorty," Tails said. "Before I run my cane across your head."


	20. The New Mayor

Back at the mansion, Sonic is still pondering the fact that he found out that Tails is a pimp. 

"I don't buy it for some reason," Sonic said.

"Didn't you just see what happened," Knuckles said. 

"But," Sonic said. "Tails always goes to sleep before us."

"Seriously," Vector said. "How in the hell do you know that, and we all weren't living here for a few chapters?"

"Well, I am basing this on information when we all lived here," Sonic said. "Also, it just doesn't seem like Tails' personality. I don't think he has the heart to be a pimp."

"What the fuck are you talking about," Espio said. "Tails shot Eggman in the head."

"Well yeah, but Tails had to," Sonic said. "Also, I never knew that Tails had a limousine. Maybe he is hiding his real job from us."

"Shut yo punk ass up," Charmy said. "Tails is a pimp, and now he is my idol."

"I still don't think so," Sonic said. "Does anyone else agree with me?"

"Well," Amy said. "We did just witness this with our own eyes."

"The visual proof is there," Rouge said. 

"That's it," Sonic said. "I bet all of you that for one million rings, Tails said not a pimp."

"Deal," everyone said.

The limousine that Cosmo and Tails were riding in stops in front of the mayor's mansion. Both Tails and Cosmo exits the car. They walk up the stairs that leads to the door of this big mansion. The door are automatic sliding doors which open once a person gets close to a door. They are much like doors that you would normally find at a store, but they are metal instead of glass. Tails and Cosmo are greeted by a servant at the mansion. They are lead the office of the building which is called the oval office. The mayor is sitting in a very large brown colored chair. Without even sitting down in the chair provided for him, Tails goes straight into business.

"Was I high or something when you sent me a message saying that you wanted me to take over as the mayor of Station Square," Tails said.

"Nope," the mayor said. "I am resigning soon, and you are the smartest person in this city, so I kind of want you to take over."

"Hell yeah," Tails said. "I am up for the job. Isn't there supposed to be an election or something?"

"No one else wants to run for mayor," the mayor said. "Most of the citizens of the city like you for shooting Eggman anyway. You would win the election."

"Alright," Tails said. "When are you leaving office?"

"Today," the mayor said.

The mayor prepares for announcing his resigning. Tails will be there in order to accept the announcement of the mayor appointing Tails to the spot. All of the major news channels are there, and they are setting up already. This big public announcement is taking place outside of the courthouse which is in downtown Station Square. Of course, everyone in town is watching this on TV, including everyone back at the mansion.

"Hey," Sonic said. "The mayor is leaving office."

"Really," Knuckles said. "Who in the hell is taking over then?"

Outside of the courthouse, the mayor is standing at a podium, and he is giving a long speech about why he is resigning. When the question come up from one of the reporters as to who will become the new mayor, Tails was announced. 

"Hell yeah," Sonic said. "Pay the fuck up!"

"Wow," Knuckles said. "We each owe Sonic one million rings."

"Hold up," Espio said. "Remember when you, Sonic, and Tails were arrested for crashing Eggman's party?"

"Yeah," Sonic said. "Knuckles was able to get away, but Tails wasn't thrown in jail like me."

"Breakthrough," Knuckles said. "Tails is cool with the damn mayor."

"How," Vector said.

"That is one thing we have to find out," Charmy said.

"Uh," Sonic said. "As you can see, I can't go nowhere at the moment so you guys are gonna have to do this with out me."

"Uh," Knuckles said. "As you can see, we don't need your punk ass in order to do this."

"Did you just mock me," Sonic said. 

"What is your blue ass gonna do about it," Knuckles asked. "Run away from me at the speed of sound?"

Tails accepts the position of mayor without even thinking twice. It was confirmed that Tails would take over tomorrow as the mayor. Tails and Cosmo both return back to the mansion before everyone was prepared to leave. 

"How you got back home so fast," Sonic said. "You were just on the news."

"That mayor stuff happened a few hours ago," Tails said.

"Why you didn't tell us that you were cool with the mayor," Knuckles said. "This whole damn story could have been avoided if Sonic never gotten arrested."

"Damn," Espio said. "True dat."

"Er um," Tails said. "This is kind of a long story so listen up. You see, back in the day when the mayor first became the mayor, my father was his running mate."

"You mean to tell me that a human had a fox as a running mate," Amy said.

"Yeah," Tails said. "I even have pictures. Anyway, my father did some serious jobs for the mayor back in the day."

"What jobs," Charmy said.

"I can't say," Tails said. "My mom told me when I was younger but I can't remember now."

"You are still young," Sonic said.

"Shut the fuck up so I can finish," Tails said. "My father was murdered while doing one of the mayor's jobs, so the mayor promised to make it up to my father somehow."

"That was short, sweet, and to the point," Vector said. "I thought you said the story was longer."

"I kind of don't remember all of the details," Tails said. 

"Is it just you, or is it the writer who can't think of anything right now," Sonic said.

"What the fuck are you talking about," Knuckles said. "You on that purple stuff or something?"

"Hey," Charmy said. "I want you to bust your wrap again."

"Oh yeah, from the time you were drunk," Vector said.

"Nah," Sonic said. "I don't feel like it."

"Maybe at the end of the chapter," Charmy said. 

"Maybe," Sonic said.

"When is your first day as mayor," Vector said.

"Tomorrow," Tails said.

"You feel like singing now," Charmy said.

"Nah," Sonic said. "Maybe next chapter after we save Tails."

* * *

I finally returned after almost a month. Anyway, in order to make up for my absence, the next chapter will be double or triple length. 


	21. Super Tails

Yep, I am returning after a few months. Some notes to consider: I still want constructive criticism since this is technically my first story on . I have some chapters done in advance so I should be able to update this story and its prequel regularly for a little bit. Thanks for reading and please reply. Here is the double length chapter I promised, well, close to it.

* * *

Today is Tails' first day as the mayor of Station Square. He is excited about his new job. "Yeah, boi," Tails said while spinning around in a gigantic brown chair in the oval office. Tails looks around at his very large office. He has a great view of Station Square. He sits down in his chair without a care in the world, but then he remembers something. He checks out the window again to see no guards.

"What the fuck," Tails said. "Yo! Why there is no guards outside?"

"I think today is National No Guard Duty Day," Cosmo said.

"You gotta to be fucking kidding me," Tails said.

"No," Cosmo said. "I am serious."

"By the way," Tails said. "Why the fuck are you here?"

"Because you appointed me as secretary, you dumb bitch," Cosmo said.

"Oh yeah," Tails said. "I say fuck too much."

This little conversation is broken up by Shadow busting through the window that Tails was looking out of earlier. Shadow is holding a gun of course, and Tails pulls out his. The real shocker is that Cosmo pulls out a gun herself. This isn't any ordinary gun. She pulls out a rocket launcher. Tails and Shadow stares at this with amazement in their minds.

"When did you start packing heat," Tails asked.

"Who cares," Cosmo said. "I suggest your black and red ass get out of here before I send a rocket up it."

"I ain't scared of no damn flower," Shadow said. "Get yo fat ass in here, Eggman."

Eggman enters Tails' office with a jet pack on his back.

"What yo fat ass want," Tails asked.

"Resign then appoint me as mayor," Eggman said with a serious look on his face. Tails laughs at Eggman. He starts rolling on the floor while laughing. Eggman becomes angry while he watches Tails laugh. Even Cosmo starts laughing. Shadow smiles, but he doesn't laugh. Tails stands up, and he looks at Eggman. Tails goes behind his desk, then he pulls out his golden cane. He walks closer to Eggman, then he hits Eggman across the face with the cane while saying, "Shut up, bitch!" Now Shadow is laughing, and Eggman is so mad that his head is about to explode.

"Seriously, though, get yo fat ass outta here," Tails said. "I don't have time for this shit. You know how this always ends up. You capture someone, you get your ass kicked, you go into hiding, then you do it again. This is getting old."

"So," Eggman said furiously. "You got one last chance to do what I said or it is on like Donkey Kong in this bitch."

Tails is getting serious now. He cocks his gun, points it directly at Eggman's head and says, "What are you gonna do now, punk? Wait a second. Where is Shadow?"

Tails looks over to his right, and he nows see that Cosmo is gone also. Tails is thinking to himself that Shadow has used Chaos Control to capture Cosmo. Eggman then flies out the window by using his jet pack that he came in with. Tails immediately takes flight with his tails after Eggman. Tails cannot keep up with Eggman. He loses sight of Eggman after a few minutes. Even though Tails has lost sight of Eggman, he continues to fly through the clouds in the same initial direction that Eggman was going. Tails keeps flying for hours through the air. He finally comes to Eggman's new place of residence. This is more like a base instead of a mansion like Eggman's previous cribs. It is shaped like the Death Egg, except for a few cosmetic differences. The color of this base is predominately black with red stripes going across the top of it. Eggman has pimped his base out with security cameras all over the outside. The door on the building is made of solid gold.

"Damn," Tails said. "I know this shit is a trap, but I don't care. Gotta go save ma bitch." Tails pulls out two machine guns. He puts on a headband, then he duel wields the two machine guns. He kicks open the golden door, then he rushes into Eggman's base in search of his plant.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Sonic finally recovers from the ass whipping that Shadow gave him. Because of this, he has now ran around the mansion 20 times in order to get his legs back into shape. Knuckles decided to take a trip to the courthouse in order to visit Tails in his office, but he saw that Tails was not there and that the window was broken so he ran back to mansion to tell everyone.

"Why yo red ass came running in here," Vector said.

"Okay," Knuckles said while panting. "You remember when I said that I was going to visit Tails at the courthouse? When I got there, the whole place was empty. I ran up into the office and I found the window broken and a rocket launcher laying around. Tails and Cosmo must have been captured or something."

"No shit," Espio said. "But we don't know where they are right now."

"Damn," Sonic said. "My leg finally heals and now I gotta go rescue Tails. I just wanted to chill today."

"Hold up," Charmy said. "We don't even know where Tails is. How can we find out?"

"You could just call him," Amy said.

"Now I feel stupid," Charmy said.

Sonic picks up the phone and calls Tails' cellphone. Tails answering machine picks up.

"Damn," Sonic said. "I got his answering machine."

"So, where you think Eggman's new crib is at," Knuckles asked.

"We don't know that, dumb ass," Charmy said.

"Umm," Jet said. "Eggman has another base."

"I thought you left in Chapter 18," Sonic said.

"Does it mention anything about use leaving you fucking blue rat," Jet asked.

"And," Knuckles said. "I thought you guys were on Shadow and Eggman's side."

"Do you want our help or not," Jet said.

"Okay," Sonic said. "Hey, where did Wave go?"

* * *

Once Tails arrives in Eggman's base, he is automatically transported to where Shadow, Eggman, and Cosmo are. The room he is transported to is very huge, and it seems to be the Control Room. To Tails' left, there is a glass dome in which Cosmo is held. To the right, Eggman and Shadow are sitting a chair as if they waiting for someone. Tails immediately point his machine guns at Eggman and Shadow. They laugh at Tails.

"Why did you capture Cosmo," Tails said.

"If you don't resign and give me your job," Eggman said. "Then she dies."

"Never," Tails said. "I am not giving up without a fight."

Upon saying this, Tails pulls out a briefcase. He opens it to reveal the seven Super Emeralds. These emeralds attracts the seven Chaos Emeralds that were scattered throughout the base in seven separate rooms. They pierce holes through the walls. The Chaos Emeralds and the Super Emeralds are now all forming a ring around Tails. The emeralds keep spinning faster and faster until Tails become Super Tails. Shadow is staring in astonishment at this. Once the light clears, Tails is in his exact same color, but instead he has golden flickies flying around him. Shadow starts rolling on the floor laughing at this sight. Eggman is laughing also.

"That is the gayest thing I have ever seen," Shadow said while laughing. "Does it make him invincible?"

"Nope," Eggman said while laughing. "All it does is give him a power boost."

"Hey," Shadow said. "What are those gay birds flying around him and what are those other emeralds?"

"They are way before your time," Eggman said.

"Now I'll show you damn punks what Super Tails can do," Super Tails said. "But before I do, I have a question. What happened to your second mansion?"

"It is none of your damn business," Eggman said. "Did you try to go super, Shadow?"

"I can't," Shadow said. "I can't do it for some reason. Must be those damn Super Emeralds."

Right before the fight starts, Wave comes running into the room through the back door. She was carrying one of Tails' inventions. It shaped like a Chaos Emerald, and the color of it is black. Tails knows what this, so he runs after Wave but she throws it Shadow. Tails has a worried look on his face right now.

"What the fuck you damn bird," Super Tails said. "How did you know that I had the Super Emeralds? How did you know that I was here? How did you find out about my Super Emerald enabler? Why are you helping Shadow?"

"She doesn't have to explain a fucking thing to you," Shadow said. "I know why she did it. By the way, Wave, I will pay you back after this."

"Yay," Wave said enthusiastically.

"Tails,"Cosmo said. "Break this dome open already. Someone needs an ass whipping."

"What," Super Tails said. "I forgot about you for a second."

Super Tails is able to break the glass dome with a punch. Wave immediately runs outside, and Cosmo follows her.

"Wait," Eggman said. "Can we put this aside for now?"

"For what," Super Tails asked.

"For the fight the girls are having in the next scene," Shadow said.

"Hell no," Super Tails said. "I could care less about that fight. We have a fight."

"Okay," Shadow said. "Eggman, can you turn on the security camera outside and record the fight then make a DVD out of it for me? That fight is gonna be tight."

"I want a copy too," Super Tails said. "But right now I got some black and red ass to kick."

Shadow is now using Tails' Super Emerald enabler. He transforms into Hyper Shadow. Hyper Shadow is blinking many different colors. He can now run faster, jump higher, has a second jump that distorts vision, and he can leave multiple copies of himself out for a few seconds.

"I look so bad ass," Hyper Shadow said.

"I hate this fucking story," Super Tails said.

* * *

So two fights are going on, and Sonic and the gang hasn't made it to Eggman's base yet. As a matter of fact, they never left the mansion. Will they get there before Tails obviously gets killed? Next chapter will explain that, and how Shadow is going to pay Wave back.


	22. Hyper Sonic and Hyper Shadow

Sorry it took so long to update. I was out of town. Yay for family vacations!

* * *

Sonic, Knuckles, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Jet, and Storm are all inside of Tails' jet. The girls decided to stay home in case of an attack at the mansion. Sonic is piloting the jet while Espio points him in the direction to Eggman's base. Tails made a new jet after his old one. The jet basically has three rooms. There is a room for storage, a room for the pilot, and a room for the passengers. The main attraction to the jet is obviously the passenger room. This room is kind of made like the V.I.P section of a plane. Tails put red carpeting in this room. He also has put in a bar with a robot bartender. This room contain red leather seats connected to together in a circle around the whole room. There is a 50 inch 1080p plasma screen TV in the room which catches every channel on Earth. There is also a PS3, Xbox 360, and Wii on this TV as well. Knuckles and Storm are occupied with a demo of Sonic Unleashed on the 360, while Vector, Espio, and Charmy are actually preparing for the decent into Eggman's base.

Sonic looks out the window while flying the jet, and sees Eggman's base.

"Is that it over there," Sonic asked.

"Yeah," Jet said. "Your bitch ass thought I was lying."

"What's going on behind the base," Espio said. "It looks like two people are fighting."

"Who," Knuckles asked.

"We aren't close enough to tell yet," Sonic said. "It looks like we should land on the right side of his base because there is enough of space."

"Y'all ready to do this shit," Espio said.

"Hell yeah," Charmy said.

* * *

Sonic land the jet on the right side of the base, and everyone runs out the jet with a shotgun in their hands. They run to the backyard, and see Wave and Cosmo fighting. Cosmo is winning this fight with no problems at all. Vector, Espio, Charmy, Knuckles, Jet, and Storm are actually watching this fight. Sonic tries to get their attention, but he can't.

"One of you have to come help save Tails," Sonic commanded.

"Uhh, you go take care of that while we watch this fight," Knuckles said in a trance.

"Alright I guess," Sonic said.

Sonic runs off into the building in search of Tails while everyone else stays outside to watch the fight. Cosmo and Wave are in the middle of fighting so much that they don't notice that six people are watching them fight and that Eggman is recording this. Right now, Cosmo has Wave pinned down, but Wave manages to break free of this. Cosmo gets up immediately, and she waits for Wave to get up. Once Wave gets up, she goes for a roundhouse kick. Cosmo blocks this, and she counters with a punch. Wave gets hit by this punch, and she stumbles backwards but does not fall. Wave precedes to grab Cosmo, but Cosmo gets out of this by kneeing Wave in the chest three times. Wave falls after that, and Cosmo does not let her up this time. Cosmo jumps on top of Wave, and the she hits Wave in the face 10 times alternating between her left and right hands. The last punch in this was the hardest punch that Cosmo could do. This left Wave unconscious, and Cosmo gets up. She turns around to notice that she was being watched, and she looks up to notice a camera over her head. Knuckles, Espio, and Vector are shouting Cosmo's name. They run up to her, and carry her on their shoulders while continually shout her name. Charmy, Jet, and Storm are sad because they lost their bet. All seven of them walk into Eggman's base, and Wave is left outside.

* * *

Sonic finally finds the room where Super Tails and Hyper Shadow are about to fight. Sonic is able to sense the Super Emeralds and the Chaos Emerads being used.

"Tails," Sonic said. "Touch me immediately."

"Why," Super Tails said. "I want to fight this bitch."

"I want my revenge and Hyper Shadow will beat the crap out of you in no time," Sonic said. "Our only chance is for me to go hyper instead."

"Okay," Super Tails.

Super Tails touches Sonic. This allows the power of both set of emeralds to transfer into Sonic. Sonic transforms into Hyper Sonic.

"Your little blue ass is still going to get the fuck beat out of you like the last time," Hyper Shadow said.

"Yeah right, asshole," Hyper Sonic said. "This is your first time using the Super Emeralds, so you might not even know how to control their powers. How can you use them anyway?"

"Wave stole Tails' Super Emerald enabler and gave it to Shadow," Eggman said.

"That would explain why Cosmo and Wave were fighting when he got here," Hyper Sonic said. "Why is she help your dumb ass?"

"That's kind of self explanatory," Tails said.

"Enough of this boring ass talk," Hyper Shadow said. "Let's fight bitch."

Hyper Shadow rushes at his opponent while extending his right leg out for a kick. Hyper Sonic dodges this with no problem. Hyper Sonic then disappears for a moment because he is going to fast to be seen. Hyper Shadow is now worried since he can't pinpoint Hyper Sonic's location. Hyper Sonic appears right behind Hyper Shadow and kicks him in his ass upward. Hyper Shadow flies through the ceiling into the sky. Hyper Sonic uses his speed to catch up with Hyper Shadow who is still flying. Hyper Sonic uses his elbow in order to knock Hyper Shadow back down into the hole in the ceiling which he made before. Hyper Sonic then forms a ball of energy in his hands and throws it down at Hyper Shadow. Hyper Shadow does the same thing. The two balls of light meet together in the air, and they explode as they collide. Hyper Shadow struggles to get back up, and by the time he does get up Hyper Sonic is already in front of his face. Hyper Sonic rushes Hyper Shadow with a barrage of punches and kicks. All Hyper Shadow can do is block. Hyper Shadow is tired now. He is now being hit instead of blocking the attacks. Hyper Sonic keeps on going,.then he uses a powerful punch to send Hyper Shadow into a wall. Hyper Shadow drops on the floor from the wall. He is able to get up again. Hyper Shadow rises up into the sky, while glowing much harder than before. He then yells, "Chaos Blast!" Hyper Sonic covers his face, but then he notices that nothing has happened at all. While Hyper Sonic has his guard down, Hyper Shadow rushes forward. He kicks Hyper Sonic through a wall. Hyper Sonic figured out that Hyper Shadow used Chaos Blast as a distraction. Before Hyper Sonic can get back up, Hyper Shadow shoots another ball of energy at him. Hyper Sonic is hit by this, and he is now badly damaged because of it. He stands up while holding his arm. Hyper Shadow starts up for a real Chaos Blast this time, but Hyper Sonic disappears by using his speed again. He then reappears behind Hyper Shadow and yells,"Chaos Control!" A very large beam of light energy comes out of Hyper Sonic's right hand. Hyper Shadow is hit by this before he can release the Chaos Blast. This sends Hyper Shadow though the wall and outside of the building. He lands when he collides with a tree. His hyper form is gone, and he is now laying down face first in the grass. Hyper Sonic looks around the room he is currently in, but he doesn't see Eggman.

"Damn," Tails said. "You beat the shit out of Shadow in some crazy ass Dragonball Z type fight. Is your arm broken?"

"No," Hyper Sonic said "I can move it but it hurts like hell."

"It is a shame that Eggman left," Tails said. "He needed to get the shit beat out of him too, and he was making a copy of the fight that happened outside for me."

"So," Vector said. "What do we do now since that punk bitch Eggman got away?"

"We can't go get him since we don't know where he is, so I guess we just go back home and wait," Knuckles said.

"Where is Cosmo," Tails asked.

"She was with us," Espio said. "Weren't we carrying her because she won the fight?"

"She must be in the jet then," Knuckles said. "Let's bounce. Are you two coming?"

"No," Jet said. "We can't just leave Wave outside."

Storm went outside to get Wave, but she was gone. Shadow was gone also.

"Both Wave and Shadow are gone," Storm said.

"That problem resolved its self I guess," Knuckles said. "Let's go home so the two birds can get their plane."

* * *

Eggman is the one who returned to pick up Shadow and Wave. He is now flying in his jet through the sky. Shadow is laying down in a bed. He is still unconscious. Wave is by his side, and she has been the one taking care of him. When Shadow finally wakes up, he looks around to see if he is in the same place. He releases a sigh of relief.

"Where am I," Shadow asked.

"We are in Eggman's jet," Wave said.

"My head is fucking hurting right now," Shadow said.

"So, er umm about paying me back," Wave said.

"I will do whatever you want, but can it wait until my head stops hurting," Shadow said.

"Deal," Wave said.

* * *

You can expect another chapter by next Sunday. I have another story to work on.


	23. Silver Returns I

These next few chapters are special ones.

* * *

A week has gone by since the previous event that took place at Eggman's base. Eggman has not resurfaced yet, so everyone is at the mansion doing their usual nothing. It is apparently 1:00 a.m. at the mansion. Everyone is sleeping, except for Charmy. He is in the Computer Room, (No pun intended). Vector walks down the hallway to notice Charmy is not in his bed. Vector takes it upon himself to search the mansion for Charmy in case something happened. Vector checks everywhere imaginable before venturing into the Computer Room. Vector didn't even know that there was a Computer Room to begin with. The Computer Room is located underground. There are three ways to access it from the mansion. There is a passageway in Tails' workshop, some stairs in the basement which are closed off by a door, and it can be accessed from outside by an elevator in the backyard. The elevator in the backyard leads to the safe where all rings are kept, but there is door right next to the vault. That door is the third entrance into the computer room. Vector opts for the shortcut through Tails' workshop that he has just discovered by bumping into a button on the wall by accident. He finds Charmy in the Computer Room. Charmy is very surprised to hear someone behind him, so he close Firefox immediately after he hears something. He looks at Vector, and he says, "Uhh, what do you want?"

"Why did you close whatever you were doing when I came in here," Vector asked.

"It's none of your business," Charmy said.

"Chill out," Vector said. "What are you ashamed of?"

"Nothing, onii chan," Charmy said.

"Onii chan," Vector said. "What the fuck... you were watching anime!"

"Uhh," Charmy said while hitting his own head. "Why did I say that?"

"That is nothing to be ashamed of," Vector said. "Well, gangster don't watch anime I think. It is still nothing to worry about, unless you were watching hentai maybe?"

"Uhh," Charmy said. "No!"

"Liar, " Vector said. "It is all over your fucking face. This is pure gold. You watch hentai!"

"Why is it so funny," Charmy asked.

"I am not laughing at the fact that you watch it," Vector said. "I am laughing at the fact that you watch animated porn when you got a girl to fuck already."

"But," Charmy said. "I never did."

"Then what the fuck happened between Chapters 9 and 10," Vector asked. "You didn't get any ass on your date?!"

"No," Charmy said. "She rejected me."

"Ahh," Vector said. "You are getting some ass before these special chapters are over. Do you understand me?"

"Are you foreshadowing," Charmy said. "Besides, what happened between you and Vanilla?"

"Uhh," Vector said. "I have a DVD if you want to see it."

This conversation is broken up by a loud noise outside. It sounds as if something has crashed. Vector and Charmy goes off to investigate this matter immediately. Everyone who is in the mansion is still sleeping.

* * *

Once Charmy and Vector make it outside of the Computer Room through the elevator in the vault, they notice that a ship has crashed in the backyard. Vector and Charmy tries to see if anyone is still in the ship. They search through the ship in order to find Blaze.

"Who the fuck is this," Vector said.

"Didn't you play Sonic Rush," Charmy said.

"Oh yeah," Vector said. Let's get her in the mansion.

Charmy and Vector carry Blaze into the mansion. They lay her down on the sofa in the living room. Blaze is unconscious at the moment. She is not dead, and Vector and Charmy are both calm because of this. It takes about an hour for Blaze to come to. Charmy and Vector decided to wait for her to wake up.

"You know, now that I think about it," Charmy said. "In Sonic Rush, Blaze could not exist in Sonic's world because of the Sol Emeralds, right? Why is she here now?"

"She woke up now," Vector said.

"What happened," Blaze said. "Where am I an who are you?"

"I'm guessing she never played Knuckles' Chaotix or Sonic Heroes," Vector said. "We saved you from your ship. You crashed in the backyard. You are now in Tails' mansion."

"Did you find Silver," Blaze said.

"Wow," Charmy said. "What the hell are you talking about. Didn't Silver die?"

"I think he was wasted in Chapter 15 if I recall," Vector said. "When is the last time you saw Silver?"

"He was with me in my ship," Blaze said. "At least I think so."

"What kind of connection do you have with Silver," Charmy said.

"He is... the father of my children," Blaze said.

"Laugh out fucking loud," Charmy said. "That's fucking impossible. You don't even look pregnant."

"How you know she probably could have just gotten pregnant," Vector said. "Although there is still the fact that she's a cat and Silver's a hedgehog."

"Maybe species don't matter in this fanfic," Charmy asked.

"Probably so," Vector said. "Anyway, go search the ship outside for Silver again. I got to go wake up everyone for this."

Vector takes the faster way out of this. He activates the alarm. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails appear almost immediately. Espio follows shortly after them. Amy, Cosmo, Aleena, and Rouge, (Lol, guess which chapter when she was first introduced into the story and I will give you a cookie! j/k), appears in the living room after Espio. Now since the living room is full, Vector proceeds to tell everyone what happened. Blaze is actually sleeping at the moment.

"So, " Sonic said. "Blaze is pregnant for Silver who is apparently still alive? This story is retarded."

"No more breaking the fourth wall, okay," Vector said.

"Sonic does have a point," Tails said. "And I quote from Chapter 15, "Super Sonic goes straight through the jet. The jet explodes with Silver inside." What the hell?"

"What did I just say," Vector said.

"Anyway," Amy said. "I think we should find Silver."

"Correct," Knuckles said. "We have to help Blaze out."

"Won't Silver be pissed off since we didn't kill him all the way," Espio asked.

"Yep," Sonic said. "I know damn well that I would be mad. Either way, Blaze probably wants to see him and it is the least I could do after Sonic Rush. Let's a go!"

* * *

Yes, there is another part to this chapter. I answered some question I bet. Updates will come in less frequently since school has started for me. School means fail.


	24. Silver Returns II

No comment this time around.

* * *

Eggman has flown back to his base after the fight that happened. He repairs the base, and he cleans up around it in order to make it look like new again. Shadow and Wave are out at the moment, and Eggman is currently taking a nap because he is tired from all the work he did on his base. Since Silver is obviously back, the first thing he does is locate Eggman's base. He walks in without knocking on the door at all. Silver searches for Eggman. He finds Eggman asleep in his bedroom. Silver wakes up Eggman by flipping him out of his bed. Eggman stands up, then he looks at Silver.

"What the fuck," Eggman said with a surprised look on his face. "The ghost of Silver? Am I high?"

"I am not dead, you dumb fuck," Silver said.

"Why are you here," Eggman asked. "What the fuck happened to you?"

"Okay, let me rap to ya for a second," Silver said. "It is like this. When I saw Super Sonic coming at me while I was in the jet, I pulled out the spare hammer that was in storage. I used that bitch to try to transport to the base you had at the time, but it malfunction. I ended up in Blaze's world."

"How did you get back," Eggman said.

"I fixed your worthless-ass hammer and I came back to this world with Blaze," Silver said. "I kind of accidentally activated the hammer while Blaze and I was in some sort of spaceship she had just built. Now I can't find her."

"Why are you looking for her," Eggman asked.

"Stop with all the fucking questions," Silver said. "That's none of your business. Anyway, I came by to say what's up to Shadow but I guess he's not here?"

"Yes," Eggman said. "Shadow has a bitch now."

"Really," Silver said. "How that happened?"

"I don't know, and I don't fucking care," Eggman said. "Leave so I can go back to sleep."

"Yeah," Silver said. "I gotta go look for Blaze anyway. Peace out, homie."

Silver leaves out of Eggman's base, and he is now thinking of the next most logical place that Blaze could have ended up. Silver starts to walk down the street into Station Square in order to look for her. The first place Silver goes to is the courthouse in order to get a map. The courthouse is now fixed after the fight between Tails, Cosmo, Shadow, and Eggman. Tails is back at his job at the moment, and Cosmo is working in her spot as the secretary. Silver walks into the courthouse. Security is actually around this time. Silver walks up to Cosmo's desk and asks for a map of the city. Cosmo has her head turned away at the moment, but when she turns around she is surprised to see Silver. She calls security. They catch Silver, and they are holding him down at the moment.

"What the hell," Silver said. "All I want is a map to the city. And why are you here?"

"Uhh, I work here, dumb ass," Cosmo said. "Why else would I be here?"

Tails enters Cosmo's office and he tells the guards to release Silver.

"Hey," Tails said. "No hard feelings about Chapter 15, right?"

"Shut the fuck up," Silver said. "Why are you here too?"

"I am the mayor," Tails said. "Damn, where were you since Chapter 15 since you didn't die?"

"That doesn't matter," Silver said. "I am looking for Blaze. Have any of you seen her?"

"You didn't run into Sonic and the others yet," Tails asked. "They have been looking for you since 2 a.m. Blaze is at the mansion. I will call Sonic and tell them to stop the search."

"Cool," Silver said. "Thanks little man."

Silver runs our of the office to the mansion.

"Uhh, you think that was a ghost," Cosmo asked. "I'm scard."

"You can't be serious," Tails said. "How did he come back to life anyway? This story is fucking weird."

"No it isn't," Cosmo said. "It says so in the script."

"Ahh," Tails said. "Okeydokey."

* * *

Silver makes it to the mansion before Sonic and the others do. He knocks on the door, and Blaze answers it. Silver runs up to Blaze and hugs her.

"Are you alright," Silver asked.

"Yes," Blaze said. "Where have you been?"

"I don't really know," Silver said. "The important thing is that I found you and you are okay. Is there anyone else here?"

"I think Sonic, Knuckles, Vector, Charmy, and Espio went to look for you," Blaze said. "I have no idea where the girls are."

"Cool," Silver said. "What are we gonna do now?"

"I kind of want to go back to my world," Blaze said. "It would be best after what they told me what goes around here from time to time."

"Your right," Silver said. "But now that I think about it, I don't think that Eggman's hammer can transport us through different dimensions. How did that happen? It malfunction on me for me to go to your world, but I don't know how we got back."

"Maybe it's because I had the Sol Emeralds with me," Blaze said. "They can be used for that purpose."

"Do you have them now," Silver said.

"I only have one," Blaze said. "The other six must be scattered across Station Square."

"Damn," Silver said. "We have to find them. This plot device is way overused."

* * *

So, Blaze is pregnant. Silver and Blaze decide to go back to Blaze's world, and they need to find Sol Emeralds to do so. This should be easy, right? WRONG. Stick around. More Sonic The Gangster is coming up. (By Saturday or Friday if I am lucky)


	25. Silver Returns III

Comments do not exist, again...

* * *

We now return to Eggman's base. Eggman is now sleeping in his bed. He is dreaming about killing Tails and becoming the mayor of Station Square. An emerald appears out of nowhere over Eggman's head. It falls on his head, and Eggman jumps out of his bed.

"Damn," Eggman said. "What the hell was that?"

He looks through his covers for what fell on his head. He then finds a Sol Emerald.

"Hell yeah," Eggman said. "Sol Emeralds kick the crap out of Chaos Emeralds. Maybe the other six are in this world too. I can probably make a radar to find the others now that I have this one with me."

Eggman sets off to make his radar. Shadow and Wave have just returned from their trip. Wave immediately goes to one of the available bed rooms in order to sleep. Shadow searches the base for Eggman. He finds Eggman in the laboratory, which is on the very top floor of the base. Eggman is sitting at a table, with the Sol Emerald in his left hand. He is currently using his right hand to write down plans for his new radar. Shadow slaps Eggman behind his head very hard.

"What's up, Egghead," Shadow asked.

"I am doing something right now," Eggman said. "When did you get back?"

"We just did," Shadow said.

"Where is Wave," Eggman asked.

"She is sleeping," Shadow said.

"Why," Eggman asked.

"Cause," Shadow said while pulling a microphone out from behind him. "I'm a beast, I'm a dog. I'm a beast, I'm a dog. Yeah, you know that I'm a beast, I'm a dog. I'm a beast, I'm a dog. You know that."

"What the fuck was that," Eggman said.

"I can see that you don't listen to rap," Shadow said. "She slept on the ride back because I put her to sleep."

"Ah," Eggman said. "By the way, do you know anything about this emerald?"

"Hell no," Shadow said. "I thought it was just a useless emerald. I can't even sense the thing."

"So you don't know what the Sol Emeralds are," Eggman said.

"Wut the hell is that," Shadow said. "Anyway, I don't have some retarded mission to do right now, right?"

"Nope," Eggman said. "Also, I forgot to tell you that Silver is back."

"Didn't he blow up with that jet in Chapter 15," Shadow asked.

"I would explain it you, but I don't have the time now," Eggman said. "Go find him and ask him yourself."

"I am not going look for him," Shadow said. "Are you out of your damn mind? I am going chill and watch some TV. Call me if anything comes up."

* * *

Silver and Blaze decided to stay at the mansion because it is pretty obvious that they cannot find the Sol Emeralds on their own. They knew that they needed Sonic's help on the matter. It takes about and hour for Sonic, Knuckles, Espio, Charmy, and Vector to return back to the mansion. Silver and Blaze are sitting on the sofa in the living room.

"No hard feelings for Chapter 15, right," Sonic asked.

"Listen," Silver said. "I am willing to not beat your ass up if you help us."

"I would lay your silver ass out on the floor," Sonic said. "What do you need help with?"

"The Sol Emeralds are this in world," Blaze said. "We need to retrieve them in order to go back to my world."

"Silver's going back too," Knuckles asked.

"Yes," Silver said. "I am not worrying about killing Sonic right now."

"Cool," Espio said. "What we got to do?"

"Maybe you can sense the Sol Emeralds like Sonic does with the Chaos Emeralds," Charmy asked.

"Nope," Blaze said.

"Then, we can't go anywhere if we don't know where they are," Vector said. "We can probably wait for Tails to come back so he can make a radar or something."

"That is all we can do right now," Sonic said.

After that sentence, everyone sits in the mansion for about four hours. It is now 12 pm and Tails and Cosmo still haven't returned yet. Charmy is in the Computer Room watching anime. Vector is watching TV. Knuckles is playing Sonic Rush Adventure on a DSLite. Espio is watching the E3 trailer for Sonic Unleashed. Sonic is taking a nap. Also, Aleena, Amy, and Rouge are still gone.

"So, uhh," Silver said. "What the fuck is taking them so long?"

"I don't know," Knuckles said. "They normally are not this late."

The phone rings, and it wakes up Sonic. He answers the phone, and it is Tails.

"What's poppin', son," Sonic said.

"I called to tell you that I won't be coming in tonight," Tails said.

"Why not," Sonic said.

"I got some stuff to do," Tails said.

"Look," Sonic said. "Silver and Blaze are over here and they need you to make a radar for the Sol Emeralds."

"Damn," Tails said. "Right now?"

"Yes," Sonic said. "Are you coming or not?"

"Okay," Tails said.

"What's with the attitude," Sonic asked. "What are you doing right now?"

"Don't worry about what I am doing," Tails said. "I will be there in a few minutes."

Tails arrives in about an hour. So, he lied.

"Where you two," Sonic asked.

"It's none of your business," Tails said. "I will make a radar for you guys. Give me the emerald and few minutes."

Tails walks into his workshop. As promised, it only took him a few minutes to make the radar.

"I told you it would take a few minutes," Tails said.

"Cool," Sonic said. "You guys are ready to go?"

"Uhh," Vector said. "I got something to go do with Charmy so I can't come."

"Whatever," Knuckles said.

"I want to go too," Blaze said.

"No," Silver said. "It is best that you stay behind. There is no way you are coming with us and you could possibly die. I am going to be a father soon, remember?"

"I will stay then," Blaze said. "Please come back safely."

"Hey," Sonic said. "Before we leave, how does this radar work. I mean, how will we know when we get there?"

"When the radar blinks rapidly," Tails said.

"And how will we know when to leave," Espio said in a singing voice.

"When we get the emerald, duh," Tails said. "What's with all the dumb ass questions?"

"We've all got to start from somewhere," Knuckles said in a singing voice.

"We are starting from here, bitches," Tails said.

"It's like that for us," Silver said in a singing voice.

"Huh," Tails said.

"The possibilities are never ending," Sonic said in a singing voice.

"What the fuck is going on," Tails asked.

Eggman has been searching high and low throughout Station Square to find the Sol Emeralds. He has already found another one, so that brings his total to two. Eggman is now hovering over Tails' mansion. His radar is blinking rapidly. He lands the helicopter on the street right in front of the mansion. As soon as he gets out of his jet; Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Espio, and Silver are walking out the door of the mansion. Both of their radars are going crazy now.

"I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach," Eggman said in a singing voice.

"Is Eggman singing like you guys were doing before," Tails asked. "What the hell are you singing?"

* * *

So, Eggman has two emeralds, Silver has one. They finally meet in front of Tails' mansion. What will happen next? You will find out once I get that stupid song out of my head. It is so catchy.


	26. Silver Returns IV

The end of the Silver Returns Saga.

* * *

"Are you all done singing now," Tails said.

"Eggman, hand over that Sol Emerald," Silver said.

"Nope," Eggman said.

"I thought we were cool," Silver said. "I just need them in order to take Blaze back home."

"I want them for my plans of world domination," Eggman said.

"I am getting tired of this shit," Knuckles said. "Don't make us beat the fuck out of you like we always do."

"You think I give a shit now," Eggman said,

Eggman pulls out a remote. He signals Shadow, and Shadow arrives within a few seconds.

"We meet again, bitches," Shadow said.

"Just the person I was hoping for," Sonic said. "You want another beatdown, boy?"

"It is you who will receive the beatdown," Shadow said.

"We don't have time for this," Tails said. "Sonic, just use Chaos Control so we can get this over with."

"I can do it too," Sonic asked. "I remember now. I'll use you. Chaos Control!"

Sonic is able to get the two Sol Emeralds Eggman had without him even noticing. Shadow didn't notice it either.

"Chaos Control is off the chain," Sonic said.

"That slang is old," Espio said.

"Peace out," Silver said.

* * *

Sonic uses Chaos Control once again in order to transport them to the next location. They land outside of Eggman's base. The radar is picking up four emeralds.

"Didn't the story say that Eggman only found two," Knuckles said.

"Who gives a fuck," Espio said. "The narrator was wrong."

"Where are they inside of the building, Tails," Sonic asked.

"The top floor," Tails said.

"Damn," Silver said. "We could probably run through the base before Eggman and Shadow gets back because they can't use Chaos Control."

"Let's do it," Sonic said.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, and Espio charge into the base. The alarm system is not activated for some reason. No robots are coming out, no laser are coming out the walls. Everyone thinks that this will be a piece of cake, until they reach the top floor. Who is on the top floor you ask? It isn't Shadow or Eggman. It is Wave. Wave is duel wielding two machine guns that Shadow gave her in case she had to defend herself if he was late. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, and Espio are at a loss for words. Not only because she has guns but also because they are unarmed for once and Wave is only wearing her bra and panties.

"Wave is fucking sexy," Knuckles said.

"You had to be the idiot to say something dumb," Tails said.

"Wave is about to fuck us up," Sonic said. "Any questions?"

"I won't bust a cap in your sorry asses if you leave the emeralds here," Wave said. "Both the Sol and Chaos Emeralds."

"Fuck no," Sonic said. "Chick or not, I am not going out like this. Silver, what the fuck is going on?"

"I can feel it," Silver said. "I can feel the powers of the Sol Emeralds."

"What the hell," Knuckles said. "You got some of Blaze's powers by fucking her?! That shit is tight."

"Really," Tails said. "I have to agree with Knuckles on this one. It doesn't make sense anymore."

Silver is able to attract the other Sol Emeralds that were in a glass case right behind where Wave was standing. They burst through the glass case, and they surround Silver. Silver is rising in the air with all seven Sol Emeralds around him. He transforms into Super Silver, but this transformation is different. He is now glowing in very bright red color. His color went from silver to red also. The white fur on him changed to black. Silver still has all the attributes of his normal super formation, but he now has the power to shoot balls of fire as well and he is invincible.

"Silver looks very bad ass," Sonic said. "The red suits him well."

"Wait," Tails said. "Silver has the emeralds now, so we can leave."

"Stuff like this always ends in a fight," Knuckles said. "Something stupid and similar to Silver's reaction will happen also. I can feel it."

Knuckles is always right. Wave is undergoing a brainstorm. "What did Shadow tell me before he left..."

**Flashback**

"Listen," Shadow said. "If the need to defend yourself arises, use these guns."

"But," Wave said. "I never used a gun before."

"That's okay," Shadow said. "I think by now you should have the power."

"Wut," Wave said with a confused face.

"You should have the powers to use the Chaos Emeralds now," Shadow said.

"Why," Wave said.

"It's a sexual thing," Shadow said.

"Ah," Wave said. "How do I do it?"

"You will figure out on your own when the time comes," Shadow said. "I cannot teach you how to do it. All I can say is to try and think really hard about someone you really like, or someone you are trying to protect. Also, if your ass is about to get kicked, then yell out Chaos Control!"

**End Flashback**

"Someone I really like or want to protect," Wave said. You can bet your bottom dollar that Wave is thinking about Shadow. The Chaos Emeralds that Sonic have are now flying away from him.

"What the fuck," Sonic said. "What the hell is going on?"

"I knew I was right," Knuckles said.

"Good shit, Knuckles," Tails said. "I would have never thought of that."

"The fans will really hate this now," Espio said. "Who will turn super next? Amy? What the hell has this fanfic come to."

"No one reads this anymore anyway," Sonic said.

"True dat," Tails said. "We haven't had a review in a long time."

Anyways, Super Wave is born. Gold and Purple are the only colors going on this time. Super Wave goes after Super Silver. Super Silver shoots a fireball and it hits Super Wave. It makes direct contact. Super Wave maybe super, but she is very inexperienced. She is getting her ass handed to her. Super Silver is using slaps instead of punches. He is kind of thinking about it in way if a pimp was slapping his bitch. Super Silver was getting total joy out of this. Super Silver then kicks her into a wall.

"That's a little bit too much, don't ya think," Tails said.

"I have to beat the crap out of her before Shadow gets back," Super Silver said. "I have to beat her up until she is too weak to handle her super form so Sonic can get the Chaos Emeralds."

"True," Sonic said. "Continue."

Super Wave slides of the wall and down on the floor. Her bra has came off. Super Silver still doesn't give a damn. Super Wave gets up, and she remembers Shadow's last words: "If your ass is about to get kicked, then yell out Chaos Control!"

"Chaos," Super Wave said.

"Oh shit," Sonic said. "The Chaos Control beam"

"We better get the fuck outta here," Espio said.

"Unless," Tails said. "Super Silver has something to combat this with?"

"I don't know," Super Silver said.

"Quick," Knuckles said. "While she is charging up! Uhh, what about Sol Control?"

"Hahaha," Sonic said while rolling on the floor. "That sounds so lame."

"It might work," Super Silver said. "Sol Control!"

"Control," Super Wave said.

The beams of light have collided in midair. There is this great ball of energy between the two beams. The ball is in the middle at the moment. Super Silver is using all he has, and so is Super Wave. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Espio are rooting for Silver.

"How in the hell is this girl competing with me," Super Silver is thinking. "Could her resolve be greater than mine? I need to concentrate more."

The ball of light is now switching towards Super Silver's side. He is trying has hard as he can, but it looks as if Super Wave is going to own him. Super Wave's desire to be with Shadow is the only thing that is keeping her going at the moment. She is clearly focused on her goal while Super Silver is only thinking about his opponent's strength. Super Silver is now thinking about what will happen if he died.

He makes a list in his head: "Hmm, if I die, I won't be able to raise my child, I won't be able to see Blaze again, and worst of all it will be a girl who killed me. No way in hell that is going to happen!"

With these thoughts in his mind, Super Silver overcomes Super Wave easily now. As a last ditch effort, Super Wave uses Chaos Control. She is able to escape, but she leaves the Chaos Emeralds behind.

"Damn," Super Silver said. "I did it." He collapses after that. Sonic gathers all of the Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds. They transport back to mansion. As soon as they leave, Shadow and Eggman arrives.

"What the fuck happened here," Eggman said. "The Sol Emeralds I had are gone."

"I thought you only had two," Shadow said. "Fuck your lab, where in the hell is my girlfriend? Don't tell me they killed her."

Shadow searches the whole base. It seems as though Wave used Chaos Control in order to transport herself into a bedroom. She is sleeping. Shadow is relieved to see this sight.

* * *

Everyone is back at the mansion. The girls have finally returned from wherever the hell they were. Blaze waited for everyone to return. Silver wakes up when they return to the mansion. He is still tired, and he is aching everywhere. Blaze runs over to hug him. Silver is in so much pain.

"Please, Blaze," Silver said. "Let me go. I hurt everywhere."

"What happened," Blaze said. "Did you fight with someone?"

"I'll bet it was Shadow," Amy said.

"Wrong," Sonic said.

"Eggman," Rouge said.

"Wrong again," Knuckles said.

"Then who did this to him," Blaze asked.

"Wave," Tails said. "Super Wave to be exact."

"How that happened," Cosmo said.

"I don't understand it either," Tails said. "You see, apparently the power to use the emeralds can be passed on through sex. Silver was able to use the Sol Emeralds while Wave was able to use the Chaos Emeralds."

"I came up with it," Knuckles said.

"Knuckles surprised me with that shit," Espio said. "I thought he was dumb."

"So if what you are saying is correct," Aleena said. "Then Amy should be able to do this, am I right?"

"I never thought about that," Sonic said while throwing Amy the Chaos Emeralds. "Give it a shot."

"How do I do it," Amy said.

"Think about someone you really like or someone you want to protect," Sonic said. "It is easy."

"So, you think about me when you do this, don't you," Amy said with a smile.

"Who else can I think about," Sonic said.

"Yay," Amy said. "Let me give this shot."

It is pretty damn obvious who Amy thinks about. The transformation happens in no time.

"It works," Super Amy said. "I am glowing golden."

Espio is laughing pretty hard now. "I was fucking right!," Espio said while rolling on the floor laughing his ass off.(ROFLMAO)

Silver and Blaze leave by transporting with the hammer they had, and now this weird ass chapter is done.

* * *

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles have some announcements.

"Thank you Shiz," Tails said. "I will have to give it since Sonic and Knuckles are still arguing over their game of Brawl. First of all, if you don't know; this story is a sequel to another story that is currently being updated called Green Hill High School. Why was this story put up before the story that comes before it? Ask the retarded ass author of this one. Now for the second part of this."

"Knuckles," Sonic said. "Snake is better than Metaknight you dumb ass. I just showed you that."

"I just don't know how to use him right," Knuckles said. "Metaknight is much more broken that Snake will ever be."

"Snake is better," Sonic said.

"Metaknight is," Knuckles said.

"Shut the fuck up," Tails said. "I am doing something here."

"Alright," Sonic said. "Damn, I will give the next part of this. The ending of Green Hill High School greatly influences the ending of this so that story must conclude before this one can since the brain dead author didn't put up that one first."

"Correct," Knuckles said. "So if anyone still reads this, please be advised that updates for this story will continue but the chapters will be useless. Kind of like filler for a TV show. If you want to stop reading this until the end is near, then by all means go ahead. Blame Shizzlee for not releasing the other story first. That is all."

"I never heard Knuckles talk sensibly before," Sonic said.

"Fuck you," Knuckles said.


	27. Lame Ending

Reason why I decided to finish this? So many damn hits and favorites. This has been pulling in almost 200 hits a month without updates. It's currently at 76 right now for this month O.O Check the end of the chapter for my thoughts and details on the sequel although still undecided on making one even though I have already started it. I'm ditching the horizontal lines for this chapter. I don't even know why I did that in the first place. I'm keeping the simple, old style. Very light on description. Disregard the note in chapter 26 since I am not finishing that story. Here's the last chapter since I'm so nice :D

* * *

It has been five months since the crew had anything to do. Because of this, they are celebrating. In the backyard of Tails' mansion, a huge party is taking place. Anyone who lived in the city was invited. The press is here. The mayor is here. It's one hell of a day, as finally this will come to an end. Sonic is with the mayor at the moment. The press is around them. They are currently in front of Tails' statue in the backyard. Sonic and mayor shakes hands in front of the press. It is official. Sonic is now seen as a hero in front of everyone else again and not Eggman. Vector and Espio are standing around the pool drinking forties. Knuckles is at the entrance to mansion. He is put in charge of who will enter. The backyard is packed with random people since the whole city was invited. Vector walks over to Sonic when he is done with the mayor. Sonic gives Vector dap.

"We finally finished my blue nigga," Vector said.

"Hell yeah," Sonic said. "We have been just chilling and doing nothing since August of last year. This is the fucking life. We are finally done."

"Word," Vector said. "Nothing could ruin this damn day. Nothing. Come get yo blue ass raped in Brawl."

"Hell no," Sonic said. "I will be the one doing the raping."

Vector is a smart ass. Back at Eggman's base, Shadow is knocked out cold. He is sleeping on a sofa in one of Eggman's many chill rooms. Eggman named them this because they are rooms to relax in. Shadow has the remote for the TV on his face. He turns on his side in the middle of sleeping. The remote falls on the floor. The noise wakes Shadow up. Shadow reaches for the remote, but he notices something that scares the shit out of him. The remote begins to float. Shadow jumps out of the sofa. He falls onto the floor. The floating remote is on top of him. It slowly descends on his face. Shadow slaps the remote the away. He crawls backwards into the corner of the room. The floating remote gets closer and closer to him.

"What the fuck is going on," Shadow said.

"Shadow, it's me," a voice said.

"The hell," Shadow said. "I can't see a fucking thing. Am I high? Although the voice is familiar... Show yourself."

"I can't do that," the voice said. "I will do that when the time is right. I am here to help you since I know you from the past."

"Who are you," Shadow asked.

"You won't find out until the end of the chapter so stop asking dumb ass," the voice said. "Now then, I shall aid you. What are two things that you desire the most?"

"Huh," Shadow said. "You will help me get these? One, I want Amy back. Two, I want three more wishes."

"Smart ass," the voice said. "You've became so mean. Alright."

"Now then," Shadow said. "Three, I want all of the money Sonic and company has made. Four, I want Silver back here in this time. Five, I want the Chaos Emeralds."

"Hmm," the voice said. "I'm not doing wish one. You know why already. I can't do wish four since Silver is in another dimension. I will give you the tools to do three and five. What happened with Wave?"

"She went back with her hover board flying buddies," Shadow said. "Hold the fuck up. How do you know all of this?"

"I am your guarding angel," the voice said. "I will return if you complete your mission. Bye for now."

"Peace out," Shadow said. "I can't believe I just talked to a ghost. Weed is supposed to be good for yo eyes, right? I'm going into Eggman's stash. Maybe my eyes are bad."

It is now nighttime. At the mansion, the party is basically over and done. All that is left is cleaning up which everyone decides to wait until tomorrow to do. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Cosmo, Rouge, Vanilla, Aleena, and Cream are all here. Amy said she had to go to the bathroom. Tails is coming out of his workshop. He has a very expensive bottle of champagne. Tails pops the top off of this. He pours some into each of the special champagne glasses that are on the table in the living room. Tails raises his glass.

"This is a toast," Tails said. "To the ending of this goddamn story! Fuck yes."

"Finally," Sonic said. "This thing has dragged on for fourteen months."

"W00t," Cream said.

"Ha," Vector said. "What do we do now? The ending of a story is supposed to be epic. We are supposed to find out shit we didn't know before. Some fucking retarded, but obvious cliffhanger."

"Don't jinx it," Aleena said.

"She's right," Knuckles said. "Shut yo swamp ass up."

"It has just occurred to me that Amy has been in the bathroom for a damn hour," Espio said. "What the fuck is going on in there. She taking a shit?"

Cosmo goes to the bathroom to check. She knocks on the door first. There isn't an answer. She enters to find the bathroom empty. She runs back downstairs.

"Amy is gone," Cosmo said.

"What the," Sonic said.

Vector is laughing. Sonic slaps Vector behind the head.

"I hate you," Sonic said.

"You jinxed us," Vanilla said.

"I say we cook him and eat him," Rouge said. "People in Louisiana eat crocodiles, why can't we?"

"Too much drink," Knuckles asked.

"Hmm,"Tails said. "Maybe Amy had some shit to take care of. She'll be back."

"Maybe," Sonic said. "I hope so."

So then, what did Amy do? First thing she did, she took the Chaos Emeralds from top floor. Second thing, Chaos Control plus the money in the vault equals win. Now here is the shocking part, once she got into the vault she called someone to meet her in the backyard. Who do you think this is? Pretty damn obvious by this point. Sonic is laughing when he hears a knock on the door. Sonic goes to the door. He opens and is pretty shocked at who he sees.

"I'm back bitch," Shadow said.

"Here we go buddy," Sonic said. "Here we go buddy."

"Damn," Vector said. "This sucks ass."

"It's your fucking fault," Tails said.

"Hey," Sonic said. "Why are you here?"

"To gloat," Shadow said. "I have all of your money."

"Yeah right," Tails said. "The vault is closed."

"Chaos Control," Shadow said.

"Huh," Knuckles said. "We have the Chaos Emeralds."

"Not anymore," Amy said. She appears from behind Shadow.

"Holy crap," Charmy said. "Didn't see that one coming."

"What the hell," Sonic said. "Why are you with him?"

"She been cheating on you with me forever dude," Shadow said. "That crap in chapter 13 was staged."

"Damn," Knuckles said. "It's about to be on like Donkey Kong in this bitch."

"Amy what the hell," Sonic said.

"Holy shit," Tails said.

"I can see that the white boyishness is coming out of these guys now," Vector said.

"Damn straight," Espio said. "Gangster don't say holy shit."

"Uhh," Amy said. "Chaos Control." Amy and Shadow are gone within the blink of an eye. Sonic's mouth and eyes are wide open. Vector is laughing once again. Vanilla slaps him.

"What the fuck?!!" Sonic said.

"So," Cosmo said. "The story ends like this?"

"Oh god," Tails said. "Terrible ending. Sonic's crying."

"Sonic is so sensitive," Cream said.

A ghost appears in front of Sonic. Sonic picks up his head. He is shocked at who he sees.

"What the fuck... again," Sonic said.

"Maria," Tails said. "An angel. What's going on?"

"I'm too late," Maria said.

"Too late for what," Knuckles asked.

"To congratulate Shadow and Amy on a job well done," Maria said. "Shadow asked me for a few wishes. I knew that all of them would be solved if I changed Amy up a little bit, but I didn't have to."

"You're the cause of this shit," Sonic said. "I used to protect you and Shadow in high school. You go and pull this shit."

"Ehh," Maria said. "I love Shadow and I'm actually not the cause. You need to pay attention. What did Shadow say?"

"Damn," Tails said. "I don't remember shit from high school."

"Me either," Vector said. "That story needs to be finished."

"Won't happen," Espio said.

"Bye bye," Maria said.

"Sonic," Tails said. "What do we do now?"

"I hope to god there's a sequel to this," Sonic said. "Peach out bitches. See ya next story!"

* * *

Pretty simple story. Nothing to really say about it. Still shocked about all the hits and favorites it has. Sequel, maybe. Undecided, but I leave room for one.


End file.
